el regreso de los merodeadores
by Sabri-Black-MCYS
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si Sirius hubiera tenido una hija?¿y si esta lo revivió junto a James y Lili? averiguenlo
1. Chapter 1

El regreso de los merodeadores 

_Cap I: vuelata a Grimmaud Place._

_Este era un verano oscuro, triste y, sobre todo, muy caluroso. Era el segundo gran calor que azotaba a Privet Drive, aunque no era tan cruel como el anterior. _

_En el número 4, en una de las habitaciones superiores de la gran casa, un muchacho de unos 16 años, los cuales los cumplía ese mismo día, estaba tumbado boca arriba._

_Este era un muchacho delgado, pero con algo de músculo, con el pelo azabache revuelto y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, aunque ahora apagados y tristes._

_El nombre del susodicho era Harry Potter y su mayor cualidad, o maldición en contadas ocasiones, era ser un mago, un hechicero que había pasado sus últimos cinco años en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el mejor de toda Inglaterra._

_Harry en el mundo muggle( no mágico) era despreciado por su única familia, los Dursley, su tío Vernon, su tía Petunia y su primo Dudley._

_El culpable de que el tuviera que vivir con ellos era el mago más poderoso y temido de la época: Lord Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres, al cual se había enfrentado cinco veces. En la primera ocasión él solo tenía un año de edad y, asombrosamente, salió ileso del ataque que había matado a tantos magos poderosos, consiguiendo solamente una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, cicatriz que lo marcaría de por vida. Su segundo encuentro fue en su primer año en Hogwarts, donde solo era un ente que necesitaba de otros para vivir. En segundo se enfrento contra el recuerdo de este en la cámara de los secretos. El anteúltimo enfrentamiento había ocurrido dos años antes, donde lo vio retornar; y el último había sido no menos de dos semanas, en el ministerio de la magia._

_El motivo de su tristeza se debía a lo ocurrido en esa ocasión: su padrino, el único ejemplo de padre que tenía, había sido asesinado._

_En la habitación, Harry miraba fijamente por la ventana y una par de lágrimas caían por su rostro. Decidido a que así no podía seguir, se limpió la cara, acarició a su blanca lechuza, Hedwid, y abrió las cartas que sus amigos le habían enviado por su cumpleaños._

_Todas le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños y que no se preocupara y Remus Lupin (su ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y mejor amigo de Sirius Black, su padrino y su padre, James Potter) le invitó a pasar lo que restaba de las vacaciones en el número 12 de Grimmaul Place, la casa de Sirius. Él no sabía si se sentía preparado para soportarlo._

_Sin mucha convicción, Harry bajo hasta el comedor donde los Dursley estaban viendo TV. Silenciosamente se acercó a ellos y se sentó._

_¿Se puede saber qué quieres?- preguntó despectivamente su tío._

_Nada, solo salir de mi habitación- respondió el joven sin prestar mucha atención._

_Antes de que tío Vernon pudiera reprocharle algo, sonó el timbre. Tía Petunia abrió._

_Vernon, es Marge- dijo la mujer seguida de cerca por otra muuuuy parecida al Sr. Dursley, y detrás de ella..._

_¡BLACK!- saltó Harry al reconocer a la joven. _

_¡No!¡Tú no!¡Potter!- se lamento una bella muchacha morocha con unos penetrantes ojos azules grisáceos, Sabrina Black, la hija de Sirius._

_¿Se conocen?- pregunto tío Vernon furioso._

_Lamento decir que si- dijeron al unísono lanzándose mirándose con odio. _

_Vernon, perdón por traerla, pero su madre me pidió que la cuidara esta semana- se excusó tía Marge._

_Mamá/Mary-dijeron Sabrina y Harry respectivamente._

_Descuida, no es ningún inconveniente, tía- dijo Dudley sonriéndole estúpidamente a la chica- Potter, súbele el equipaje._

_No es necesario, dudo que tenga la capacidad mental de agarrar algo y caminar al mismo tiempo, y no tengo ganas de que me arruine las cosas- se burló ella agarrando su equipaje- con permiso._

_Y mientras subía, Harry la miraba y su semblante se debatía entre la alegría y la furia. Esa chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y quitarle el sueño con la misma facilidad con la que respiraba._

_En otra habitación de la casa, una furiosa chica hablaba por celular con su madre._

_¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?_

Tranquila, amor- _dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono-_sinceramente no sabía que irías a la casa de Harry.

_Y te voy a creer porque...- le contestó irónica, un poco más tranquila, Sabrina- estoy segura, doy mi vida, en que papá y James están metidos en esto, seguramente hasta Dumbledore con su complejo de Cupido._

Hola, princesa- _dijo esta vez una voz masculina- _¿Cómo estas?

_Encima te haces el gracioso._

No te entiendo, cariño.

_Júrame por tu peine que no lo hicieron adrede._

Palabra de merodeador.

_De acuerdo, te creo- aceptó un poco desconfiada._

Gracias, pequeña.

_Bueno, besos a todos._

Adiós.

_Adiós- dijo cortando el teléfono._

_Cuando cortó escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta._

_Adelante._

_Y al abrirse vio que el que se encontraba en la puerta era Harry, el cual se la quedó mirado y, lentamente, se fue acercando a ella hasta que la arrinconó contra una pared._

_Antes de que la chica pudiera replicar hizo algo que ni él mismo se creía capaz de hacer... la besó. Fue un beso que, aunque simple, los descolocó a ambos._

_Cuando se separaron, lentamente abrieron los ojos y se miraron fijamente, sin saber que decir. Él tenía las manos en la cintura de ella, y Sabrina tenía en el pecho de Harry y la otra acariciaba su cabello._

_Después de cinco minutos, Harry se acercó a su oído, y le susurró un "te amo" a lo que ella lo miró a los ojos, y al ver que no mentía, le sonrió y volvió a besarlo._

_Estuvieron así un rato hasta que un par de lechuzas entraron en la habitación, cada una con un sobre._

_El primero iba dirigido a Harry, era la lista del colegio y... los resultados del los MHB:_

_APROBADO: DESAPROBADO:_

_Sobresaliente (S) Pobre (P)_

_Excede expectativas (E) Desesperante (D)_

_Aceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Adivinación (P) _

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras (S)_

_Pociones (E)_

_Historia de la magia (D)_

_Transformaciones (E)_

_Botánica (E)_

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas (E)_

_Y en la carta de los materiales había un mensaje que hace que por poco le de un infarto:_

_¡CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO!- gritó eufórico- este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida._

_Es cierto, aprobaste CASI todas las materias, por lo menos podrás seguir con los EXTASIS para ser auror, eres capitán, estrenas a una fantabulosa novia y..._

_¿Y?¿Hay algo más?_

_Bueno, esto es largo._

_Tengo tiempo._

_Esta bien- dijo sentándose en la cama y Harry recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Sabrina- le pedí a Fudge un permiso especial, para hacer magia negra muy poderosa y antigua. _

_¿Magia negra?_

_Si, le pedí permiso para practicar la necromancia, la habilidad de traer a la vida a los muertos._

_Eso quiere decir..._

_Que reviví a tus padres, a papá y a la mujer e hija de Snape._

_¿Snape es casado y padre?- pregunto alarmado con la idea de que Snape tuviera descendencia._

_Si, pero ambas murieron hacía quince años, en realidad mataron a Donna, la mujer, cuando estaba embarazada._

_Pero los trajiste de vuelta, a todos._

_Sipi._

_Te amo, eres la mejor._

_Lo sé._

_Que graciosa- dijo él dándole un beso- apropósito, ¿Qué dice tu carta?_

_Habían dejado en el olvido la carta que había recibido Sabrina, era del ministerio, donde ella trabajaba, la tomó y la leyó, cuando terminó una enorme sonrisa adornaba su cara._

_Saluda a la nueva jefa del departamento de aurores- dijo orgullosa mirando a su novio._

_Y como toda respuesta la besó en los labios. Luego de un rato entre besos y caricias, Sabrina le contó a Harry que lo iban a llevar, dos semanas antes de que terminen las vacaciones, o sea la siguiente, a Grimmaud Place y le presentarían a la nueva orden._

_Cuando paso alrededor de media hora bajaron y, para sorpresa de todos, tomados de la mano. Fueron hacia el comedor para tomar un libro que Harry había dejado allí._

_Subieron el libro y salieron a dar una vuelta. En cuanto pusieron un pie afuera, se encontraron con el grupo de Dudley, el cual, al ver a Harry besando a Sabrina, se le subieron todos los colores. Llamó a su primo y cuando éste se dio vuelta, le pegó en la cara haciendo que le sangrara la nariz._

_¡Animal!- le grito Sabrina corriendo a ver a su novio._

_Luego se fueron dejando a un Dudley completamente atónito. Éste se volvió a sus "amigos" y los miro con furia, y susurrando un "me las van a pagar", se fue a su casa._

_Los otros dos estaban en la habitación del morocho, mientras Sabrina le curaba las "heridas"._

_De repente, mientras Sabrina estaba regañando a Harry por no quedarse quieto, se escuchó un" plop" y dentro de la habitación apareció un espectacular hombre morocho de ojos grises, Sirius Black._

_Hola, papá- saludo la chica sin prestar atención._

_Hola, muñequita, Harry._

_Harry, el cual hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca, se acercó a Sirius, le pegó y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Estuvieron un rato así hasta que se calmaron y empezaron a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado. Después alguien tocó la puerta, era tía Petunia, y al ver a Sirius en la habitación de su sobrino, se aterró._

_No... no puede... no puede ser- tartamudeó._

_Hola, Petunia- saludó alegremente el hombre- justamente venía a hablar contigo._

_¿Sobre qué?_

_Tu hermana, está viva._

_¿Qué?¿Estas loco? Ella murió hace quince años._

_Si, pero alguien la trajo a la vida- dijo mirando como padre orgullosos a su hija- y quiere llevarse a Harry, así que, como padrino del susodicho, vengo a "pedirte permiso" para llevármelo._

_Pero, ¿No era la semana entrante?- preguntó confusa Sabrina._

_Si, pero se adelantó la fecha._

_Mejor- respondió Harry- tía, por favor._

_De acuerdo, vete, le diré a tu tío._

_Gracias- y por primera vez en su vida abrazó a la hermana de su madre._

_Cuando se fue, Harry se volteó para ver a los Black y sin mediar palabra, besó a su novia (bajo el asombro del mayor) y se puso a empacar._

_Esa noche los tres tomaron el autobús noctámbulo y se fueron a Grimmaud Place, la gente los miraba mucho, ya que eran los más "famosos" del momento (Sirius había recibido la libertad gracias a los Potter, y al no poder atrapar a Colagusano Sabrina se lo puso como meta personal), se la pasaron hablando y Sirius les dijo que les tenía una sorpresa preparada._

_Al llegar, entraron en el número 12 y para Harry fue volver a vivir; enfrente suyo estaban sus padres: James era el calco de su hijo (¿O al revés?)pero con los ojos castaños, y a su lado, se encontraba una hermosa mujer pelirroja con los mismos ojos verdes de Harry, Lili._

_Apenas entró, Harry se acercó a ellos, y entre lágrimas abrazó a su madre, luego a su padre, ninguno de los tres podía creer que estaban juntos de nuevo, en especial su primogénito. _

_Luego saludó a Remus Lupin, el cual le presentó a su mujer, Chris, y a su hija, Lisa, la cual no tenía más de un año._

_También a Dumbledore, su director; a McGonagall, su profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa Griffindor; a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; a Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg, Tonks, la sobrina de Sirius; Mundungus Fletcher, a sus ex compañeros del equipo de Quidditch, Angelina Jonson, Alicia Spinet y Oliver Wood; a Katy Bell, una compañera un curso por encima de él; a los Weasley, Fleur Delacuore, una bruja francesa que conoció en el torneo de los tres magos; a Penélope Clearweter, la novia de Percy, uno de los hermanos de Ron; Mary, su suegra; a Snape, su profesor de pociones, a Donna y Sophia, la familia del anterior; Hagrid, el guardabosque del colegio, a Madame Máxime, la directora del colegio de magia en Francia, Beauxbatons; y a Neville Longbotton, un amigo del colegio, y sus padres. _

_Y también le presentaron a Michel Young, hermano de Donna, junto a su mujer Sydney, y a Adalbert y Fionna Trelawny. _

_Luego de los saludos y presentaciones, Harry y Sabrina anunciaron su noviazgo, igual que Bill y Fleur, y Charlie con Tonks. Fueron al comedor para cenar todos juntos y celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry._

_Allí estaban reunidos hablando y festejando, por primera vez, todos juntos. En cierto momento de silencio, los merodeadores (Sirius, James y Remus), junto a los mellizos Weasley, Fred y George, dieron un espectáculo digno de un rey con fuegos artificiales._

_Ustedes nos tenían que decir algo, ¿No?- dijo Sabrina mirando a sus padres._

_Cierto, me había olvidado- dijo James._

_Cornamenta, como te vas a olvidar de algo tan importante como eso._

_¿Qué es?- preguntó desesperado Harry._

_No sé si decírtelo...- empezó Remus pero al ver las amenazantes caras de los jóvenes rectificó- bueno, si ustedes insisten..._

_¡NOS VAMOS A LAS BAHAMAS!- gritaron los "mayores" a la vez._

_Hubo un momento de silencio y de pronto... AHHHHHHHHH! Las chicas se habían desesperado, saltaban, gritaban y cantaban asustando al resto._

_Se pasaron toda la noche hablando del viaje que sería al día siguiente, y organizaron un "baile" en honor al cumpleaños de Harry. Rieron, hablaron y bailaron y, Ron y Hermione tuvieron lo que se dice un roce: el pelirrojo la molestó y ella le vació la jarra de zumo de calabaza en la cabeza._


	2. merodeando por las Bahamas

Cap II: Merodeando por las Bahamas 

_Al día siguiente todas las valijas estaban en la puerta, ocupando un gran espacio._

_En la mesa de la cocina, trataban de desayunar, pero eso es imposible cuando uno no deja de hablar, o en el caso de Ron y Hermione, discutir._

_PERO, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE SOS?- grito ella histérica._

_¡RONALD WEASLEY!_

_ENCIMA TENES CARA PARA GRITARME_

_SI, ¿Y?_

_¡¡¡¡CÁLLENSE!- se exaspero Sabrina y los otros dos se callaron._

_Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se fueron a hacer los últimos arreglos._

_En la pieza de los varones, estos, tanto mayores como los chicos, andaban de aquí para allá porque no habían arreglado absolutamente nada la noche anterior._

_Abajo, las chicas, ya cansadas de tener que esperar, subieron a la habitación de los otros para ayudarlos a organizarse. En cuanto entraron, se echaron a reír, ya que estaban todos corriendo por toda la habitación con las cosas desordenadas y regadas por el piso._

_Digo yo, ¿No, pero hay una palabra que se llama "magia", ¿La conocen?- se burló Sabrina y con un movimiento de varita ordenó todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Una hora después, todo el mundo estaba en el aeropuerto, ya que Sabrina había conseguido un avión exclusivamente para ellos._

_En cuanto de subieron a éste los chicos, y no tan chicos, empezaron a armar un escándalo que, de no haber sido por Donna, hubieran tirado el transporte al fondo del mar._

_Luego de una hora de viaje llegaron a su destino, las Bahamas. Fueron hacia el hotel que habían reservado, y, como Mary conocía a un empresario del hotel, les dieron todo un piso. Cada familia tenía una habitación y a los que habían ido "solos" les dieron cuatro cuartos: uno para los mayores, otra para los chicos, para las chicas y para las señoras._

_Luego de desempacar las cosas, que no eran pocas ya que todos se irían directamente a Hogwarts, porque ese sería el nuevo cuartel de la orden, aunque dejaron la mayoría de las cosas en sus respectivos baúles, se pusieron ropa de playa y se fueron a ese lugar._

_Allí se ubicaron en un sector entre el mar y el parador, ocupando la mayor parte del terreno, pero sinceramente a nadie le importaba, ya que el grupo estaba conformado para complacer a todos los gustos._

_Harry y Sabrina fueron al parador a tomar algo, junto a Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny. Cada cual se pidió su bebida y se sentaron a conversar un rato hasta que..._

_-¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK!¡TE MATO!- esa era la inconfundible voz de Mary._

_El hombre la había tomado por la cintura, y llevándola como si se tratara de una bolsa de papas, la tiró al mar._

_Entre las risas de todos, la pareja como si todavía tuvieran 16 años, se corrían el uno al otro y se revolcaban en la arena._

_Luego de esta escena, Harry y Sabrina se acercaron a los mayores y les informaron que irían a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Sin esperar respuesta se fueron sacando piropos de los/as jóvenes de la playa._

_Uno de los que había allí se paso con Sabrina, por lo que Harry le hizo besar el suelo, literalmente... lo había enterrado cabeza abajo en la arena._

_Al llegar al centro, el chico tuvo que sostener a su novia para que no se lanzase sobre una colección de discos que allí había, la tranquilizó y los dos se fueron allí, a la librería (aunque la morocha tuvo que arrastrar al de ojos verdes), a tomar un helado y junto al lago, donde sentaron y se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire._

_Cuando se levantaron para recorrer algo más antes de volver, él encontró algo extraño para que se encontrara allí: un libro de magia negra, real (lo había visto en Floriush and Blott)._

_Sab, mira esto._

_¿Qué cosa?- le dijo a su novio, y al ver el libro que señalaba pegó un salto- no puede ser._

_¿Pasa algo malo?_

_Si, demasiado, éste libro es el que usó Voldemort para encontrar el maleficio que lo hizo retornar, hace años que lo estamos buscando._

_Hay que decírselo a Dumbledore._

_Primero es preferible comprarlo, por las dudas._

_Tienes razón._

_Compraron el libro y se fueron con él en la mano._

_Al llegar a la playa, le mostraron el libro al director del colegio, el cual al verlo lo tomo en sus manos y se lo llevó a su habitación para guardarlo más seguro._

_Esa noche fueron todos a comer a un lugar nuevo en la costa, era precioso y enorme, por lo que juntaron varias mesas y se sentaron juntos, los chicos por un lado y los mayores por el otro, pero todos en la misma gigantesca mesa._

_Los merodeadores charlaban animadamente de su "época de oro", por lo que Fred y George no perdían palabra y se lamentaban el no haberlos escuchado en su época de estudiantes._

_Los chicos discutían que harían después de cenar, ya que los habían invitado a un "baile" que se organizaba en el hotel._

_Papi- empezó Sabrina con voz melosa acercándose a su padre- hoy en el hotel se organiza una fiestita, y con los chicos tenemos muchas ganas de ir, ¿Podemos?_

_No sé, cielo- pero como le dio un beso en la mejilla y esa niña tenía un poder sobre él solo comparable con el de Mary...- de acuerdo._

_Gracias- exclamó dándole otro beso._

_Luego de que los otros convencieran a sus padres, fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse. Las chicas se habían producido bastante: Ginny llevaba una pollera "cinturón" (como la clasificó su hermano) y una camisa blanca sin mangas. Sabrina un pantalón muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy ajustado y gastado con una musculosa por el ombligo negra y bastante escotada, y Hermione llevaba un vestido a dos palmos de la rodilla color salmón._

_En cuanto bajaron los varones por poco se caen de la impresión al ver a las chicas, y ellos tampoco estaban tan mal: Neville tenía puesta una musculosa azul con unos jeans, Ron un pantalón blanco y una remera negra y Harry una camisa verde como sus ojos y un pantalón negro._

_Todos juntos salieron hacia el hall, donde sería llevada a cabo la fiesta. Apenas llegaron se sentaron los seis en una mesa para tomar algo antes de ir a bailar. Hablaron un rato y cuando empezó a sonar una balada se fueron a la pista, Harry y Sabrina (obvio), Ginny junto a Neville, y el pelirrojo con la castaña para "no quedarse solos"._

_En primer lugar, Harry y Sabri bailaban muy juntos en medio de la pista, estaban tan pegados que era raro que no se hubieran roto algún hueso._

_Te amo- susurro el al oído de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño._

_Yo también, y demasiado- respondió ella separándose un poco para besarlo._

_Y así lo hizo, estuvieron un rato así, juntos, y pegados y besándose se desconectaron del mundo, de la realidad, y de lo malo y bueno que los rodeaba._

_Cuando parecía que se iban a asfixiar se escucho un grito y un frío que les congeló el alma. No podía ser... como... era imposible._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los seis estaban juntos._

_Quédense aquí- les ordenó Sabrina sosteniendo la varita en la mano._

_Salió disparada al centro de la pista y durmió a todos. Luego se acerco a los dementores y enfrentándoles exclamo: "expecto patronum" y de la punta de la varita apareció un gigantesco perro plateado que se encargo de esos seres encapuchados, los cuales no eran menos de 20._

_Pero de pronto en la puerta aparecieron unos 20, 25 hombres con máscaras blancas y capuchas negras... los mortífagos._

_Potenció el encantamiento anterior y entró a enfrentarse con los seguidores de Voldemort. Se batió con todos ellos hasta que..._

_¡Cruccio!- exclamó el único que quedaba._

_La maldición era demasiado fuerte, no paraba de retorcerse, entre que estaba débil por la potencia que le había dado al patronus, el haber vencido a los otros y estar agotada, era demasiado. _

_En un momento en el cual no aguantaba más, tomo fuerzas y noqueó a su atacante. Se paro como pudo, se acercó a sus amigos, y pronunció el contra-hechizo. Éstos se despertaron y al verla así se asustaron._

_Amor...- empezó Harry._

_Espera- le paró- ahora haré dos hechizos potentes, seguramente me desmaye, no se alteren, llévenme a mi cuarto y díganle a Dumbledore y a Chris, que es medimaga._

_De acuerdo- dijo Ginny mientras Harry la sostenía por la espalda._

_Ella exclamó primero el conjuro desmemorizante y luego despertó a todo el salón por lo que, como había previsto, cayó inconsciente en brazos de su novio._

_Los cinco la llevaron arriba y los chicos se quedaron en el cuarto con ella mientras Ginny iba en busca de Dumbledore y Hermione hacia con Chris._

_En cuestión de minutos todos estaban esperando fuera de la habitación a que los dos citados por la morena saliera a dar una explicación._

_Luego de media hora, Dumbledore salió diciéndole al resto que se encontraba en perfecto estado, agotada, pero bien._

_Sirius y Mary respiraron aliviados, y Harry, como si le hubieran puesto un cohete, salió disparado a la habitación para ver a su novia, la cual estaba sentada en la cama releyendo el libro que habían comprado._

_¿Estas bien?- preguntó él sentándose a su lado._

_Eh... si, si, estoy bien... solo que no lo entiendo._

_¿Qué no entiendes?_

_Esto- dijo mostrándole una página de aquel tomo- dime, amor, ¿Había allí alguien que no fuera un mortífago o Voldemort?_

_No, que yo recuerde... solo si cuentas a la rata de Petegrew._

_No, porque aquí dice que tiene que haber algún "testigo blanco", lo que quiere decir que tenía que estar presente algún practicante de magia blanca._

_Luego le preguntas a Dumbledore._

_Decididos a que en ese momento nada podían hacer, Sabrina se dio una ducha y se cambió mientras Harry la esperaba en la puerta de la habitación con su padre._

_Sabes, con tu novia respondieron la pregunta del millón- dijo James._

_¿Qué pregunta?_

_Que hubiera pasado si Sirius o yo hubiera sido mujer... terminar enamorándonos._

_Y, papá, cuéntame algo de su "época dorada"._

_Ay, hijo... me alegra saber que quieres romper reglas tal como lo hizo tu padre... me llena de orgullo... bueno, para empezar, tu ya tienes varios "instrumentos" que te ayuden: mi capa, los espejos, la navaja de Canuto, el mapa del merodeador... y a los merodeadores en persona dispuestos para ustedes._

_Si, y mi novia que es una gran estratega en la lucha contra Filch._

_Es cierto... ¡Esa es mi ahijada!_

_Y mi novia._

_Que buen gusto tienes, igual que tu padre._

_¡No!- gritó Lili- por favor, Harry, ten sentido común, no seas como tu padre._

_Jaja, que graciosa. _

_Te amo- dijo la pelirroja besando a su marido._

_En ese momento salió de su cuarto Sabrina, llevaba puesta una malla enteriza negra atada al cuello y a la espalda con un pareo blanco anudado a la cintura, el pelo lo tenía suelto y unos anteojos de sol negros._

_Wow- exclamó simplemente Harry al verla- ¿Hay necesidad de que la gente te vea así?_

_Piensa que puedes pavonear que soy "solo tuya"._

_Es cierto, no vemos._

_Y se fueron a la playa tomados de las manos. Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar desierto... bueno, relativamente, ya que solo había una chica rubia más o menos de su edad con unos hermosos ojos verdes._

_En cuanto los vio guardó las cosas que tenía anteriormente frente a ella, aunque Sabrina logró ver algo; eran elementos para pociones._

_¿Eres bruja?-preguntó de golpe ella haciendo que su novio la viera raro._

_Si, y ustedes también, ¿No?_

_Así es, Sabrina Black y Harry Potter-hizo las presentaciones la morocha._

_Lune Warrior, un gusto._

_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, amor?- al ver que la chica asentía, continuó- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lune hubiera sido _muggle

_Pues, simple, los _muggles _piensan que un par de lucecitas es magia, así que, si no hubiera sido bruja, me habría mandado a pasear, ya sabes que son muy dependientes del "que dirán"._

_Y siguieron hablando, así se enteraron que Lune venía, originariamente de Brasil, se había trasladado a Dumstrang, el colegio de magia en Bulgaria y este año empezaría Hogwarts. También supieron que se hospedaba en el mismo hotel que ellos._

_A eso de las 12 del mediodía, regresaron los tres para decidir, junto con los otros, donde ir a comer. En cuanto llegaron al hall, todos los estaban esperando, Harry y Sabrina le presentaron a Lune, pero los merodeadores, entiéndase por Remus, James, Sirius, Mary, Lili y Chris, la miraron y se pusieron blancos como el papel._

_Tú, de casualidad, ¿Eres algo de Naga Knowels?- preguntó casi sin voz, Sirius._

_No, no la conozco- respondió sinceramente Lune._

_No preguntaron más, no podía ser más que pura coincidencia... _

_Se fueron a un lugar en el centro para almorzar. Juntaron varias mesas y se sentaron para poder compartir la comida. Se la pasaron hablando y bromeando, y los que regresarían a Hogwarts a "estudiar" estaban reunidos en una de las puntas de la mesa._

_Este año, el colegio se enterará que una nueva generación de merodeadores harán de las suyas- exclamó solemnemente Sabrina._

_¡Esa es mi chica!- dijo Harry, orgulloso._

_No sé, Sab, ¿Te parece hacer competencia con tu padre para romper las reglas?- preguntó un tanto insegura, Hermione._

_Claro, ¿Cómo no, siempre la misma aguafiestas- la peleó Ron._

_¡Tu cállate, imbesil!_

_¡ A MI NADIE ME CALLA!_

_¡YO SI!_

_¡DEMUESTRALO!_

_Y, asustando al resto, Hermione acercó su rostro al de Ron, el cual creía que lo iba a besar, pero al estar a medio milímetro de su boca, corrió a su casa y se acercó a su oído._

_¿Viste como si te callaste?- le susurró suavemente._

_Cuando se alejó de él, todas las mujeres que estaban viendo (las de la orden) empezaron a aplaudir, y los hombres a reír._

_El pelirrojo sólo le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa y movió los labios "diciendo" algo que solo ella pudo entender, por lo que se puso pálida y susurró un "no te atrevas", pero al ver la cara de la castaña, el menor de los chicos Weasley se calló con una sonrisa de triunfo (NAutora: lo que susurró Ron era que tenía fotos de ella durmiendo con un oso de peluche rosa )._

_Bueno... para calmar un poco las aguas- dijo Sabrina calmando la tensión acumulada- ¡Sigamos planeando!_

_Que espíritu- exclamó Lune._

_Por supuesto- hizo un silencio teatral- bien, como les iba diciendo, tenemos un gran aliado, Peeves._

_¿Quién?-preguntó confundida la rubia._

_El poltergeist del colegio, causa terror tanto en alumnos como en profesores, pero tu querida nueva amiga sabe manejarlo. _

_Aparte de que tenemos en el colegio a papá y CIA.- exclamó contento Harry_

_Exacto, aunque no creo que pueda viajar en el expreso con ustedes._

_¿Por?- preguntó Neville._

_Porque tengo junta en el ministerio._

_¿Entonces vas directamente?- inquirió Ginny._

_Ajá._

_Y siguieron hablando de temas varios hasta que... _

_¡TE MATO!_

_Y un haz pelirrojo persiguiendo a uno morocho cruzó la sala, o sea, Lili estaba corriendo a su marido por toda la habitación. El "pobre" James se estaba debatiendo entre la risa que le provocaba su "travesura" y el terror de ser perseguido por su mujer._

_Cuando llegó hasta el lugar que estaba su ahijada, se escondió detrás de ésta, como usándola de escudo._

_- Sálvame, Sabri._

_¿Qué hiciste ahora? _

_Nada, solo le comenté que en cuarto año había sido yo el que le lleno la cama de insectos para ver si se venía a dormir conmigo. _

_¡TE ODIO!- ladró la "dulce" pelirroja._

_Y le saltó encima, aunque Sirius agarró a Sabrina porque no quería que su princesa se viera perjudicada. El revuelto que habían organizado los "adultos" era peor del que dejaba un huracán._

_Cuando la Sra. Potter logró cazar a su marido, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, lo sentó en una silla, se sentó encima y le empezó a mostrar fotos de él cuando era chico y lo amenazo con empelar Hogwarts si hacía, decía o insinuaba algo más._

_Al terminar de almorzar en "paz", se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse ya que irían a la playa para pasar la tarde._

_Una vez allí tomaron su lugar habitual y los chicos se pusieron a jugar al volley, los equipos quedaron así: Oliver, Harry, Sabrina, Fred George, Bill y Naga, contra Hermione, Ginny, Percy, Tonks, Katy, Alicia y Angelina. Ganó el primer equipo por una diferencia de 5 puntos._

_Cuando termino el partido, todas la mujeres se pusieron a hablar sobre todo u poco, mientras Sabrina se encargaba de Sophia (la hija de Snape) y de Lisa (la de Remus)._

_No entiendo como te pueden gustar los bebés.- le dijo Lune a su amiga._

_Son mi debilidad, también los animales, por eso Harry es mi novio- le respondió ella._

_¡TE ESCUCHE!- gritó a lo lejos el animal... digo, Harry._

_Ambas chicas empezaron a reírse y el morocho se les acercó._

_Te escuche- dijo llegando a ellas._

_Que oído- comento Naga._

_Cuando se trata de mi novia, mis sentidos están súper desarrollados._

_Ahhh, te amo- comentó la chica besándolo y haciéndole olvidar el motivo de su enojo._

_Era muy divertido ver a Harry tratando de ayudar a Sabrina con los bebés. Y ésta solo se burlaba de él, con comentarios mordaces e ironías, y también lo hacían Naga, James y Sirius, aunque los últimos se callaron cuando sus mujeres empezaron a contar sus experiencias como "padres primerizos". _

_A eso de las cuatro de la tarde se fueron a comprar "recuerdos" y cosas necesarias para su nuevo y, seguramente, entretenido año en Hogwarts._

_Las vacaciones se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y para Ron más cerrar, porque por haber tratado de espiar a Hermione, ésta le dio un golpe en el ojo y no lo podía abrir. _

Cap III: De nuevo en Hogwarts 

_El viaje de regreso fue bastante tranquilo, demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que en el avión se encontraban los merodeadores, pero tiene sentido cuando se piensa que sus esposas los tenían bajo amenaza. _

_Cuando llegaron se fueron con un translador hasta la estación, menos Sabrina, la cual se apareció en el ministerio._

_En el tren, los mayores tenían su propio compartimiento al principio del tren, por lo que los chicos se acomodaron en el contiguo, para pasearse entre ambos._

_Cuando la pobre Sra. del carrito llegó hasta ese lugar, la sorpresa de ver a los merodeadores juntos otra vez hizo que se pusiera a llorar, lo que no quedó claro fue que si era por la felicidad o el terror._

_Al irse, el carrito estaba completamente vacío ya que, tanto una generación como la otra, se caracterizaban por el apetito insaciable de los hombres._

_Mientras en el tren se organizaba una fiesta para las adolescentes, ya que no era para menos, aunque mayores, los meros no estaban nada mal; en ese momento Sabrina salía del ministerio con una sonrisa de suficiencia solo comparable con la de su padre._

_Cuando puso un pie en la calle un par de sombras la rodearon, sombras que fueron tomando forma, los Black en pleno (los Malfoy, Los Lenstrenge y, para sorpresa de la joven, Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, el cual estaba "muerto")._

_Pero, ¿Cómo, ¿Hay reunión familiar y no invitaron a papá?._

_En sima graciosa resultó ser la nena- se adelantó Regulus- no creo que me conozcas, soy tu tío, Regulus- dijo besándole la mano._

_Un placer- respondió irónica alejándose y alistando su varita- pero dudo que sólo vengan a presentarse, ¿Me equivoco?_

_Inteligente observación, _sobrina- _siseó Lucius._

_Y se desató una batalla como nunca se vio en Inglaterra._

_En ese mismo momento, el Expreso Hogwarts llegaba a Hogsmeade, por lo que Hagrid se separó del grupo para guiar a los alumnos de primer curso por la travesía del lago. _

_Una vez ubicados en el Gran Comedor, la orden se sumó al alumnado, principalmente en la mesa de Griffindor, exceptuando a los profesores._

_Bienvenidos alumnos a un año atípico en Hogwarts- empezó Dumbledore antes de la selección- primero quiero presentarles a sus nuevos profesores de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras (DCAO, para hacerlo más corto), Remus Lupin, James Potter y Sirius Black, los últimos dos suplantarán al profesor Lupin en las clases en que no le será posible asistir._

_ Segundo, como ya deben saber, hay una orden, la Orden del Fénix, que se encarga de perseguir mortífagos, y los integrantes de ésta se hospedarán en Hogwarts._

_ Y por último, ingresarán a sexto año dos nuevas alumnas, aunque una no tan nueva, Sabrina Black y Lune Warrior, a Sabrina los alumnos del último año seguro la recuerdan- varios aplausos y chiflidos respaldaron al profesor- a estas alumnas las seleccionaremos para el final._

_Y así dio comienzo la selección, donde distintos alumnos, con distintos grados de nerviosismo, fueron seleccionados para las distintas casas. Cuando el último chico de primero se sentó en su mesa correspondiente, fue el turno de Lune:_

_Mmm... no puede ser...¿Naga, no, no eres ella, pero... eres exactamente igual a ella... por lo que irás a... ¡¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero después de meditar un rato._

_Muy Srta. Warrior, ahora, Sabrina Black._

_Lamento la tardanza- dijo Sabrina al entrar por la puerta del comedor- es que tuve una "reunión familiar"._

_Luego de mirar significativamente a su padre, se sentó en la butaca._

_Tú otra vez- se quejó el sombrero._

_Hey, más respeto, tira de harapos, que no me será difícil hacerle ropa nueva a Finni, mi elfina- comento la morocha jugueteando con la varita._

_Esta bien, mejor termino rápido con mi agonía- susurró éste- debes ir a...¡¡Griffindor!_

_Gracias... más te valía. _

_Cuando la seleccionaron se acercó a su mesa y se sentó entre su novio y Hermione. Estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Sirius y James se acercaron a su antigua mesa._

_¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de "reunión familiar"?- preguntó Canuto mientras su amigo le susurraba algo al oído a su hijo._

_Que parece que no sólo a mí se me dieron ganas de jugar a la necromancia._

_¿A qué te refieres?- se sobresaltó James._

_Que al malo de la serie se le ocurrió invitar al "tío" Regulus a la fiesta- respondió tomando un poco de jugo de su vaso._

_¡¿Qué!-se alteró su padre -¿A ese imbesil? _

_Así parece._

_Bueno, cambiando el tema- exclamó el ciervo- ¿Cuál es la broma de inauguración?_

_Es una sorpresa- dijo Harry mirando a su novia y a sus amigos._

_De repente, en la mesa de las serpientes se escuchó un grito, que más bien parecía un cacareo. En eso Draco Malfoy se paró, bueno, se suponía que era él, porque ahora estaba cubierto por plumas blancas y en vez de boca tenía un pico._

_Los leones entraron a reírse sin contenerse._

_Muy buena, chicos- los felicitó Sirius._

_Pero por favor, papá, esto es recién el calentamiento._

_Cuando apareció el pollo-Malfoy e intentó decirles algo, cacareó de tal manera, que sólo logro que los Giffindors aumentaran las carcajadas. _

_A mitad de la cena, Mary, Chris y Lili fueron con los chicos, y la morocha y la pelirroja pusieron en su lugar a sus maridos y le recriminaron a la rubia el no tener que hacerlo con el suyo._

_Los más chicos sólo hablaban de su "broma de bienvenida", por lo que en esos momentos apareció Peeves con una ramo de rosas, el cual fue recibido por Sabrina, y listo para cumplir con su misión, la chica le susurró unas instrucciones al "oído", y el pequeño ser, con una maquiavélica sonrisa, se esfumó._

_- ¿Vamos a dormir?- propuso feliz la chica._

Ya sé que van a decir que es un delirio pero... es la verdad, de alguna forma tengo que cumplir mi sueño de viajar a las Bahamas... ¿Y qué mejor forma que haciéndolo a través de mis torturados... digo, amados personajes?

Bueno, ahora contesto el UNICO review:

**NaRaG Malfoy-Black: quiero decirte que te agradezco muchísimo el review y la firma en el flog  , y con lo de que la historia va muy rápido... tenes razón, es solo es que como mucho las "introducciones" no me gustan la hice lo más rápido posible... espero que el resto te guste :D **

**Bue, y a todo el resto solo un favor... POR FAVOR! QUIERO REVIEWS!**

**Besos**

**sabri**


	3. De regreso a Hogwarts

**¡Perdón por la demora! Sé que suena a excusa, pero estuve con los exámenes de fin de trimestre, y eso te quita muchas ganas y tiempo... sobre todo tiempo...**

**Bue, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo... espero que les guste...**

Cap III: De nuevo en Hogwarts 

_El viaje de regreso fue bastante tranquilo, demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que en el avión se encontraban los merodeadores, pero tiene sentido cuando se piensa que sus esposas los tenían bajo amenaza. _

_Cuando llegaron se fueron con un translador hasta la estación, menos Sabrina, la cual se apareció en el ministerio._

_En el tren, los mayores tenían su propio compartimiento al principio del tren, por lo que los chicos se acomodaron en el contiguo, para pasearse entre ambos._

_Cuando la pobre Sra. del carrito llegó hasta ese lugar, la sorpresa de ver a los merodeadores juntos otra vez hizo que se pusiera a llorar, lo que no quedó claro fue que si era por la felicidad o el terror._

_Al irse, el carrito estaba completamente vacío ya que, tanto una generación como la otra, se caracterizaban por el apetito insaciable de los hombres._

_Mientras en el tren se organizaba una fiesta para las adolescentes, ya que no era para menos, aunque mayores, los meros no estaban nada mal; en ese momento Sabrina salía del ministerio con una sonrisa de suficiencia solo comparable con la de su padre._

_Cuando puso un pie en la calle un par de sombras la rodearon, sombras que fueron tomando forma, los Black en pleno (los Malfoy, Los Lenstrenge y, para sorpresa de la joven, Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, el cual estaba "muerto")._

_Pero, ¿Cómo, ¿Hay reunión familiar y no invitaron a papá?._

_En sima graciosa resultó ser la nena- se adelantó Regulus- no creo que me conozcas, soy tu tío, Regulus- dijo besándole la mano._

_Un placer- respondió irónica alejándose y alistando su varita- pero dudo que sólo vengan a presentarse, ¿Me equivoco?_

_Inteligente observación, _sobrina- _siseó Lucius._

_Y se desató una batalla como nunca se vio en Inglaterra._

_En ese mismo momento, el Expreso Hogwarts llegaba a Hogsmeade, por lo que Hagrid se separó del grupo para guiar a los alumnos de primer curso por la travesía del lago. _

_Una vez ubicados en el Gran Comedor, la orden se sumó al alumnado, principalmente en la mesa de Griffindor, exceptuando a los profesores._

_Bienvenidos alumnos a un año atípico en Hogwarts- empezó Dumbledore antes de la selección- primero quiero presentarles a sus nuevos profesores de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras (DCAO, para hacerlo más corto), Remus Lupin, James Potter y Sirius Black, los últimos dos suplantarán al profesor Lupin en las clases en que no le será posible asistir._

_ Segundo, como ya deben saber, hay una orden, la Orden del Fénix, que se encarga de perseguir mortífagos, y los integrantes de ésta se hospedarán en Hogwarts._

_ Y por último, ingresarán a sexto año dos nuevas alumnas, aunque una no tan nueva, Sabrina Black y Lune Warrior, a Sabrina los alumnos del último año seguro la recuerdan- varios aplausos y chiflidos respaldaron al profesor- a estas alumnas las seleccionaremos para el final._

_Y así dio comienzo la selección, donde distintos alumnos, con distintos grados de nerviosismo, fueron seleccionados para las distintas casas. Cuando el último chico de primero se sentó en su mesa correspondiente, fue el turno de Lune:_

_Mmm... no puede ser...¿Naga, no, no eres ella, pero... eres exactamente igual a ella... por lo que irás a... ¡¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero después de meditar un rato._

_Muy Srta. Warrior, ahora, Sabrina Black._

_Lamento la tardanza- dijo Sabrina al entrar por la puerta del comedor- es que tuve una "reunión familiar"._

_Luego de mirar significativamente a su padre, se sentó en la butaca._

_Tú otra vez- se quejó el sombrero._

_Hey, más respeto, tira de harapos, que no me será difícil hacerle ropa nueva a Finni, mi elfina- comento la morocha jugueteando con la varita._

_Esta bien, mejor termino rápido con mi agonía- susurró éste- debes ir a...¡¡Griffindor!_

_Gracias... más te valía. _

_Cuando la seleccionaron se acercó a su mesa y se sentó entre su novio y Hermione. Estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Sirius y James se acercaron a su antigua mesa._

_¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de "reunión familiar"?- preguntó Canuto mientras su amigo le susurraba algo al oído a su hijo._

_Que parece que no sólo a mí se me dieron ganas de jugar a la necromancia._

_¿A qué te refieres?- se sobresaltó James._

_Que al malo de la serie se le ocurrió invitar al "tío" Regulus a la fiesta- respondió tomando un poco de jugo de su vaso._

_¡¿Qué!-se alteró su padre -¿A ese imbesil? _

_Así parece._

_Bueno, cambiando el tema- exclamó el ciervo- ¿Cuál es la broma de inauguración?_

_Es una sorpresa- dijo Harry mirando a su novia y a sus amigos._

_De repente, en la mesa de las serpientes se escuchó un grito, que más bien parecía un cacareo. En eso Draco Malfoy se paró, bueno, se suponía que era él, porque ahora estaba cubierto por plumas blancas y en vez de boca tenía un pico._

_Los leones entraron a reírse sin contenerse._

_Muy buena, chicos- los felicitó Sirius._

_Pero por favor, papá, esto es recién el calentamiento._

_Cuando apareció el pollo-Malfoy e intentó decirles algo, cacareó de tal manera, que sólo logro que los Giffindors aumentaran las carcajadas. _

_A mitad de la cena, Mary, Chris y Lili fueron con los chicos, y la morocha y la pelirroja pusieron en su lugar a sus maridos y le recriminaron a la rubia el no tener que hacerlo con el suyo._

_Los más chicos sólo hablaban de su "broma de bienvenida", por lo que en esos momentos apareció Peeves con una ramo de rosas, el cual fue recibido por Sabrina, y listo para cumplir con su misión, la chica le susurró unas instrucciones al "oído", y el pequeño ser, con una maquiavélica sonrisa, se esfumó._

_¿Vamos a dormir?- propuso feliz la chica._

_¿No nos vas a contar el plan?-preguntó su padre con su bien conocida carita de cachorro a medio morir._

_No- contestó la chica, a esta ni le movía un pelo, al igual que su madre._

_Ufa... mala..._

_Ella lo besó en la mejilla y se dio vuelta hacia su novio, y antes de que dijera palabra, ésta lo besó, quizás con demasiado animo, porque Sirius los separó de inmediato._

_Se me acaba de ocurrir algo- exclamó contenta Sabrina apenas los "mayores" se fueron._

_Te escucho- la animó a continuar Ginny._

_¿Qué les parece si hacemos un baile en la Sala Común?- propuso con una gran sonrisa._

_¡Si!- aprobaron las chicas a gritos mientras los chicos asentían._

_¡Fantástico, voy a avisarle a Lune, y de paso la salvo de las fauces de las serpientes._

_En cuanto se paró, comenzó a recibir chiflidos y "cumplidos" de parte de sus compañeros, por lo que los mellizos Weasleys tuvieron que sujetar a Harry para que no empezara a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra._

_Al llegar a la mesa de las serpientes, Sabri se agachó y le susurró se idea a Lune al oído y ésta acepto encantada y la acompaño a la mesa de los Griffindor._

_Una vez allí, varios chicos se acercaron a las dos amigas con intenciones poco claras, por lo que pronto fueron sacadas de la mesa por los chicos del grupo, en especial Sabrina por Harry, que echaba chispas por los ojos por los celos, a lo que ella reía._

En la Sala Común, la morocha más joven miró a la Slytherin y las dos se acercaron al estereo y empezó a sonar la música, por lo que todos se pusieron a bailar.

_Hey, atención- reclamó Sabrina luego de un rato- esta canción se la dedico a mi _**querido primo **_Draco._

_Y luego puso una canción tecno, "Chiken Dance", este tema fue recibido con grandes carcajadas, las cuales fueron agradecidas por la chica con reverencias._

_Cuando se acabo el "baile", todos estaban exhaustos, por lo que los mayores se fueron a la sección designada par ellos y los más jóvenes se fueron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tenían clase. Las chicas obligaron a Lune a quedarse con ellas, aunque, para ser sinceros, mucho no hubo que insistir (NA: es más, creo que fue ella la que insistió)_

_A la mañana siguiente, Sabrina, acostumbrada a dormir poco, fue la primera en despertar y... la encargada de despertar al resto._

_¡A LEVANTARSE!- gritó dándole un almohadonaso en la cara a cada una._

_Cuando estuvieron las cuatro despiertas, empezaron a arreglarse, y entiéndase por arreglarse a... ponerse la pollera más corta, camisas con gran escote y ese tipo de cosas que hicieron que Sirius y Arthur les pusieran sotanas y Harry y los Weasleys empezaran con las amenazas matutinas (Nsabrina: es que se ven tan lindos enojados n.n; Nlune: a re que si!)_

_Después del desayuno se fueron a la primer clase del día: pociones, con los Slytherin. (NAutora: que raro)_

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo año- comenzó fríamente Snape- nuestra primera poción será felix felicity, la cual sirve para hacer perfecta a una persona por todo un día. Los ingredientes y las instrucciones están en el pizarrón, tienen una hora._

_Snape, como era su costumbre, empezó a caminar entre los bancos, hasta que llego a donde se encontraban los leones y Lune._

_Muy bien, veamos, Srta. Warrior, excelente, Srta. Black, asquerosamente perfecto- calificó con una mueca de asco- 30 puntos menos para Griffindor, por presumir, Srta. Black._

_Excelente medidas, profesor- aprobó Malfoy (NA: cofcof, chupa medias, cofcof)- aunque sea de una familia tan respetable como la mía, no es tan perfecta como... yo._

_Supongo que también le quitarás puntos al Sr. Malfoy ¿Cierto, Severus?- preguntó una voz femenina en el marco de la puerta, era Donna, por lo que los leones sonrieron con suficiencia- por su arrogancia, igual que a su prima. _

_Por... por supuesto, lo siento Sr. Malfoy, 30 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Snape sonriéndole estúpidamente a su mujer. _

_Excelente, ¿Podría hablar con Sabrina un minuto, por favor- pidió la Sra. Snape con una enorme sonrisa._

_Claro._

_Gracias, ¿Me acompañas?- se dirigió a la menor de los Black._

_En seguida- contestó la ludida levantándose y siguiendo a la mayor- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Te llegó esto- le tendió un sobre- es del ministerio._

_La chica tomó el sobre y comenzó a leer, y a cada palabra su color iba desapareciendo. Para cuando terminó, un fantasma tenía más rubor que ella._

_¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó desesperada Donna._

_Voldemort envió una amenaza, nos quiere a Harry y a mí, sino destruirá el ministerio. _

_La Sra. Snape no dijo nada, pero su cara tenía la misma tonalidad que la joven y le recomendó que vallan ambos, ella y su novio, a ver a Dumbledore, consejo que fue tomado de muy buen agrado por la chica, por lo que llamó al joven Potter y ambos se dirigieron al despacho del director._

_Caminaron en silencio y tomados de la mano, Sabrina le había dado la carta al chico porque no sabía como decírselo, ninguno tenía idea de que hacer._

_Al llegar al despacho, el profesor Dumbledore los hizo sentarse y esperaron en silencio a los padres de ambos, los cuales al llegar casi rompen la puerta._

_¡yo no voy a permitir que esa basura toque a mi hija!- rugió Sirius._

_Tranquilo, Sirius- pidió Dumbledore, más serio de lo que estuvo nunca- no nos queda más opción, aparte recuerda que el idiota de Fudge no nos cree, pero descuida, no irán solos._

_Oh, yo creo que sí- se escuchó una voz, pero no había nadie más._

Y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, una luz rodeó a los dos chicos, y al instante siguiente ya no estaban.

_El primero en despertar fue Harry, pero ya no estaba en el despacho del profesor, ni siquiera en Hogwarts, se encontraba en, para el horror del chico, en el cementerio donde, dos años antes, había presenciado el regreso de Voldemort._

_Buscó con desesperación a Sabrina y cuando la encontró, corrió hacia ella para confirmar que estuviera bien._

_Veo que uno de nuestros invitados despertó- dijo una voz detrás de Harry._

_Esa voz era tan fría que le heló la sangre, y solo podía ser de una persona..._

_Voldemort- susurró el chico con asco._

_¿Por qué ese tono?¿No te alegras de verme?- preguntó con sorna este._

_¿Y a ti qué te parece?_

_Accio- exclamó el Sr. Oscuro apuntando con la varita a Sabrina, la cual fue expulsada hacia él- sabía de la belleza de los Black, pero nunca pensé que se iba perfeccionando con los años... buen gusto, Potter._

_¡SUÉLTALA!- rugió furioso el aludido._

_A pesar de los gritos del joven, Voldemort apuntó su varita a la chica y estaba dispuesto a matarla cuando un rayo de luz blanca cayó en el lugar y apareció la persona menos pensada: Lune Warrior._

_En cuanto abrió los ojos, hizo conexión con los del Sr. Oscuro y varias imágenes sin sentido empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza: una mujer rubia, su madre, y un hombre morocho, Voldemort sin duda, enfrentándose; luego enamorándose; la mujer rubia embarazada; ella en brazos de Tom Riddle; Lucius Malfoy ordenando que se la lleven a Brasil; Voldemort llorando sobre el cadáver de la madre de Lune..._

_¿Papá?- preguntó, inconscientemente, la rubia luego de unos instantes._

_No puede ser...- exclamó Voldemort dejando caer a la joven Black, acción que Harry aprovechó para recuperar a su novia y acercarse a su amiga (Nsabrina: ¡Gracias confusión!; Nlune: cofcof; Nsabrina: y gracias a vos amiguita...; Nlune: mucho mejor) _

_En ese momento llegó Dumbledore, y antes de que se descontrolaran más las cosas, se llevó a sus alumnos de vuelta al colegio (NA: lo digo así para que quede como héroe, en realidad es que aprovechó que el malo del cuento estaba despistado...; Ndumbledore: ¿Había necesidad de decirlo?; NA: no, pero así queda todo claro n.n)_

_Una vez allí, ordenó que llevaran a Sabrina a la enfermería y que Lune se quedara unos minutos, que tenía que decirle algo._

_¿Qué es lo que viste?- preguntó el anciano, clavando sus ojos celestes en ella._

_Que es mi... padre... aunque más que verlo, lo sentí- respondió la joven sin poder creerlo._

_Dime, Lune, tú fuiste la que estuvo presente cuando Voldemort retornó, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?_

_No lo sé, primero estaba en mi cama, luego en el cementerio, lo vi, y al abrir los ojos de nuevo estaba en mi habitación... primero pensé que era un sueño, pero ahora entiendo que todo puede pasar..._

_En eso tienes razón...- exclamó el director del colegio mirando por la ventana- ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ver a tu compañera, te recomiendo que vallas a tu habitación._

_De acuerdo, hasta luego, profesor._

_En la enfermería, Sabrina seguía sin despertarse, pero de vez en cuando le daban como si fueran ataques (NA: estaba poseiiiiiiiiiiiiiida). Chris hacía todo lo posible para que se calmara, pero al no saber el porqué, se le hacía muy difícil._

_Luego de una hora, en la cual ni Sirius ni Harry se habían movido de su lado, Sabrina despertó gritando y empapada de un horrendo sudor frío._

_Sabrina- gritaron ambos hombres acercándose a la chica._

_Lune... ¿Dónde está?_

_La Srta. Warrior está en su habitación- dijo Dumbledore desde el umbral de la puerta- ahora, si es tan amable, Srta. Black, ¿Podría decirme que le dijo Voldemort en esta hora?_

_Me mostró como... como abusó de la madre de Lune... como Malfoy la mandaba a Brasil siendo una bebé... y... mostró a... a Harry y a mí... muertos, ... y a Lune junto a él... riendo._

_Y se largó a llorar mientras su novio la abrazaba y besaba, intentando calmarla y, de paso, calmarse él mismo. _

**Por favor Dios, no permitas que Rowling lea esto y me mate!**

**Espero que a ustedes les halla gustado, aunque sea un poco...**

**Bueno, y aquí la contestación de los Reviews:**

**Nemrak: me alegro que te guste este delirio sacado de mi cabeza! Espero que sigas leyéndolo y firmando...**

**-Andromeda HP-: Gracias por el Review, sea en este o en el que sea... igual, no te encariñes mucho con los "grandes" poderes de Sabrina, pensá que es una Black y por lo tanto va a aparentar la perfección posible, pero eso ya va a cambiar, muajajaja... en cuanto a lo de Snape, el no es bueno, es dominado, no más... y todas esas dudas que tengas van a ser aclaradas en otro fic que estoy escribiendo y que próximamente saldrá al aire... bueno, a la pc... espero seguir teniéndote como lectora! Me encanta! Besos...**

**sabriny7: por favor... seguí con tu historia, esta bárbara... espero que todas las "dudas" que tenías quedaran claras en la firma que te deje en tu historia... bueno, nos seguimos leyendo... besos**


	4. los merodeadores al ataque o

Cap IV: merodeadores al ataque o... ¿Atacados?

A la mañana siguiente, los tres implicados en los acontecimientos del día anterior daba señales de que algo hubiera salido mal.

Durante el desayuno, se llevó a cabo la broma de bienvenida... todos desayunaban tranquilamente hasta que... ¡BUM!... en la mesa de Slytherin, de todos los platos salieron cohetes que llenaron a todas las serpientes de comida, exceptuando a Lune, por supuesto. Luego, un montón de lucecitas se juntaron en un punto y formaron un león, luego se dispersaron y pasaron a formar una leyenda:

" Les damos la bienvenida a un nuevo año de caos.

La 2º generación de merodeadores"

Esto fue recibido con aplausos y carcajadas a lo que Sabrina, Harry y Ron respondieron poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa y haciendo reverencias.

¡Srta. Black!¡Sr. Potter!¡Sr. Weasley!¡A mi oficina!¡YA!- gritó la profesora McGonagall- oh, que Dios nos ampare.

Los aludidos se bajaron y siguieron a su profesora recibiendo halagos y felicitaciones de parte de sus compañeros.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall, el trío se sentó y observaron a la animaga, la cual no pudo suprimir una sonrisa y se volteó para ver a sus alumnos.

Quiero que sepan que a pesar de tener la habilidad de los merodeadores originales, no van a salirse con la suya, me prometí a mi misma que iba a vencer algún día a cualquier alterador del orden que ose tener ese título, y no voy a parar de conseguirlo, ahora, retírense. (NA: imagínense la escena, lo profe casi encima de los chicos, y estos con cara de miedo, de esas que se ponen cuando se ve a un loco... bueno, solo quería aclarar que Miny también tiene sus rayes que dan miedo; N McGonagall: ¡Suélteme!¡no estoy locaaaaaaaaaaa!; NA: eso chicos, llévensela... aunque mejor no, la necesitamos para la historia...)

Los otros tres se miraron incrédulos, pero al ver que la amenaza iba en serio, la cosa se les torno más tentadora... una batalla sin cuartel contra los profesores, este año iba a ser muuuuuuuuy interesante.

Cuando salieron del despacho, Neville, Giny, Hermione y Lune los esperaban ansiosos, pero al verlos con unas gigantescas sonrisas de suficiencia se miraron entre ellos y luego a sus amigos.

¿Y?¿Cuál es la venganza?¿Cuál es el castigo?- preguntó burlonamente Hermione, con cara de "se los dije".

Lamento desilusionarte, mi querida amiga- dijo Ron pasando un bazo por los hombros de la chica- pero no hay castigo.

Solo nos dio charla- completó Harry.

Más bien, yo diría que fue una invitación para jugar- sentenció su novia.

Eso quiere decir que McGonagall les va a estar pisando los talones todo el año, ¿Cierto?- opinó, divertida, Lune.

Así es, ¿A que no es divertido?- aplaudió como una niña Sabrina.

Esto va a ser divertido- suspiró Neville.

Muy divertido- confirmó la pelirroja.

Luego, los siete se fueron para el salón de DCAO (NA: ya saben, defensa contra las artes oscuras, para los vagos que no quieren escribir de más... como yo n.n), esa iba a ser la primera clase a cargo de los merodeadores (NA: uuuuuuuuuuuuhh, tiemblo; N Meros: ¬¬). Los tres estaban al fondo del aula, con sus impecables sonrisas clavadas en sus rostros.

Los chicos se sentaros en las primeras filas, Sabrina y Harry para burlarse de sus padres más que nada, y todas las chicas se vieron rodeadas de grandes charcos de babas al ver a sus nuevos "profes" (N Sabrina: una pregunta... ¿Cuándo salimos y nos metimos en el lago que yo no me di cuenta?).

Bienvenidos, chicos- saludo alegremente Remus (N Chicos: buenos días Sr. Profesor; N Remus: ¬¬)- como todos ustedes saben sobre... mi "pequeño problema peludo", los profesores Potter y Black- no pudo contener una sonrisa burlona- me suplantaran en las clases que no pueda asistir.

Los otros dos sonrieron y se escucho un ¡PUM! Por toda la sala (NA: ¡PUM: dicese de sonido provocado al caer una gran cantidad de masa femenina al suelo) mientras que Sabrina, Hermione y Lune las miraban con burla.

bueno, como sabemos que la clase tiene distintos "niveles" de capacidad, hemos decidido poner asistentes de cátedra, uno por cada curso y casa, para los que más lo necesiten puedan pedir ayuda extra- dijo Sirius con su habitual sonrisa, provocando tal cantidad de saliva que tendrían que salir nadando.

En pocas palabras, son un trío de vagos que no quieren ver los casos particulares- le susurró Sabrina a Lune, la cual asintió conforme.

Y las afortunadas de Griffindor y Slytherin serán...- empezó James aumentando la babosa inundación.

Y como no, perversores de menores tenían que ser- susurró esta vez la rubia.

Sabrina Black y Lune Warrior, respectivamente- terminó Remus, sonriendo para variar, y ambas aludidas los miraron con odio profundo.

La clase siguió con total normalidad, exceptuando las veces que alguna de las dos había intentado a los mayores cuando pasaban por su lado.

Al terminar la clase, las chicas seguían furiosas, tanto, que daban miedo, por lo que Harry ni siquiera se animó a acercarse a su novia, por miedo a salir herido. (NA: pobre Harry, como va a sufrir cuando Sabrina este con "esos días"; N Harry: es verdad ;.; ; N Sabrina: ¬¬, ¿Decías algo, Harry?; N Harry: ¿Yo, no nada; N Sabrina: ah, mejor).

Antes de salir apareció Dumbledore con un sobre, el cual se lo entregó a Lune con una mirada entre arrepentida y asustada, y salió casi disparado del aula (N Ron: ¡ya sé! Es una carta bomba; N Todos:¬¬; N Ron: es que no me dejan ser u.u ).

Ustedes vayan, yo ahora los alcanzo- dijo ella rasgando el sobre y desplegando la carta.

Ellos, muy obedientes, salieron y la esperaron en el pasillo, el de anteojos tratando de calmar a la morocha y el resto lejos por si explotaba. De pronto, se escuchó por todo el castillo un desgarrador grito, "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", que venía del salón de DCAO, y antes de que alguien pudiera moverse, Lune estaba en el marco de la puerta irradiando odio por todos los poros de su piel.

El que nombra a Malfoy, muere- susurró con chispas en los ojos.

Y al segundo, la chica ya estaba en su sala común tratando de ahorcar a Malfoy, el cual no esperaba semejante ataque de la chica y por poco se muere, aunque más por el susto que por las manos de ella.

¡¿ CÓMO OSASTE HACER QUE NOS COMPROMETIERA! ¡TE ODIO!

¡Srta. Warrior!- exclamó una voz alterada en la entrada de la mazmorra de Slytherin, era Snape- deje ya al Sr. Malfoy.

Lo lamento, profesor, pero no es mi culpa que él sea un loco suicida- se disculpó la chica con carita de cordero a medio morir.

De acuerdo- accedió la cabeza de la casa- pero que no se vuelva a repetir (NA: no, tranquilos, Snape ni se ablandó ni se volvió bueno, solo que esta su mujer cerca y las chicas la tienen de aliada; N Snape: tengo miedo;-;).

Lo prometo.

En cuanto Snape se fue, Lune se dio vuelta para seguir con su intento homicida, pero el objeto del delito ya había huido.

Mierda- susurró al ver que no tenía a quien matar... es que TODA la sala común había desaparecido.

Mientras tanto, los Griffindor seguían parados en la puerta del salón de clases hasta que...

Chicos, ¿Qué hacen acá?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Error. Sabrina se le había acercado lentamente, muuuuuuuuy lentamente, por lo que Harry ya estaba deseándole suerte a su padrino. Cuando la chica llegó hasta él se le colgó al cuello y con voz peligrosamente suave le dijo:

Me la vas a pagar, papi- y tras el susurro, al merodeador le recorrió un escalofrío- mamá va a acceder, por medio de tu hermosa hija, a tu diario de adolescente, por lo que, te recomiendo, que busques donde esconderte.

Para ese momento, Canuto tenía menos color que Myrtle la llorona y le temblaba el labio inferior.

no eres capaz- trató de convencerse a sí mismo.

Oh, si, soy muy capaz.

Luego se separó de su padre, tomó la mano de su novio, el cual tenía mucho miedo de ella, y se fueron al Gran Comedor, dejando al adulto en estado de shock.

Una vez allí, soltó al zombi viviente en que se había convertido Harry, y tras lanzarles sendas miradas de odio a sus otros profesores de DCAO, los cuales se achicaron en sus asientos, se acercó a otra irica Lune.

Amor- llamó una voz siseante a Lune- necesito que me ayudes con un trabajo para defensa. (NA: y estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a nuestro odiado enemigo, Draco Malfoy; N Malfoy: hey, que todavía estoy vivo; NA: ooooooooooh, bueno chicos, dejamos la fiesta pa otro día.)

¿Y quién carajo te...?- pero se calló cuando se le prendió la malévola lamparita- claro, cariño, después a la noche te ayudo.

Gracias- respondió él un tanto muy confundido.

¿Y eso?- preguntó su amiga apenas Malfoy se fue.

Él sinceramente es horrible en la materia, por lo tanto, no se va a dar cuenta si, por esas casualidades de la vida, le enseño todo al revés.

Eres mala.

Y me gusta serlo.

A la noche, la rubia se encargó de que su "querido prometido" se enterara que los licántropos en realidad se transformaban en la luna nueva, que a los vampiros les encanta el color azul, que a los basiliscos les fortalece el cantar del gallo, y otras animaladas.

En cuanto a su morena amiga, ella simplemente disfrutaba como su madre le gritaba en cuatro idiomas a su padre y este parecía que se hacía pis del miedo.

También los que se estaban riendo en su costa eran sus "grande amigos", James y Remus, pero la diversión se les acabó cuando escucharon que alguien carraspeaba a sus espaldas, y al voltearse se encontraron con sus respectivas esposas con el seño fruncido Danger. (NA: este fic deja mi feminismo, no?)

Luego de media hora, le pareció suficiente diversión por ese día y se encaminó a su Sala Común.

Al llegar, Harry se apresuró a atenderla y darle todos los gustos por miedo a terminar como su padre, suegro y "Tío".

A la mañana siguiente, al entrar al Gran Comedor, Sabrina cruzó miradas con su padre, el cual se estremeció notablemente.

Antes de sentarse se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin, y todos la miraban con una expresión entre desprecio y miedo, se acercó a su amiga y le tendió en la cara una cámara de video muggle, y ante la mirada extrañada de la rubia, la encendió.

A los cinco minutos, ambas tenían que agarrarse de la mesa para no caerse al suelo de la risa. Mientras todos las miraban asustados, la Griffindor se secó las lágrimas y dejo a su amiga con un ataque de risa histérica y se acerco a los merodeadores, los cuales empalidecieron drásticamente.

En este video está la conversación de ayer entre ustedes y esas mujeres a las que admiro, o sea, sus esposas,- dijo saboreando cada palabra- una más de sus grandes ideas y Snape me adopta, ¿Esta claro?

Los otros tres estaban tan aterrados que solo asintieron y se aferraron a sus asientos. (NA: y estos son los valientes Griffindor que les enseñan defensa a pobres niños inocentes; N Meros: es que da más miedo que Mary, Chris, Lily y Donna juntas; NA: buen punto).

Esos son mis chicos- exclamó y rodeó la mesa para pararse detrás de ellos.

Y para alivio de los merodeadores, sólo les besó en la mejilla. Luego se fue a sentar acompañada por los aplausos de las profesoras.

En cuanto se sentó, besó a su novio con una sonrisa de suficiencia decorando su rostro, miró a la serpiente (Lune) y le guiñó el ojo.

_**Hola gente! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que les haya gustado el cap!**_

_**Bueno, acá va la contestación de los Reviews:**_

_**Leah-Riddle: Gracias por todas esas cosas lindas que dijiste! No hay nada más alentador para un escritor, aunque sea principiante, que lo alienten así, espero que sigas disfrutando este delirio mío. Besos.**_

_**Chris-Mcloud: no sabes el honor que es para mí que me tengas entre tus preferidos... espero que siga estando a esa altura y que disfrutes este pequeño pasatiempo... nos leemos.**_


	5. Lanse Angelove

Cap V: Lanse Angelove.

Después del desayuno, todos se fueron a la clase de pociones, la cual los leones la compartían con los Revenclaw (NA: me pudrí de siempre sea con los Slytrherin, a parte ahora viene sorpresita...), y Lune se fue a transformaciones.

Ya sé que esta poción es inútil e infantil- empezó Snape con fastidio- pero el director me aconsejó que yo se las enseñe antes de que envenen a alguien con algún intento barato.

Al ver que ninguno de sus alumnos lo entendía, escribió en el pizarrón los ingredientes y el nombre de la poción... Armontentia, la poción de amor más poderosa y peligrosa del mundo mágico (NA: eh, che, ni que le diera urticaria al nombrarla...; N Sabri: estamos hablando de Snape...; NA: is true)

Luego de un cuarto de hora, alguien tocó la puerta, y cuando Snape le dio permiso de entrar, la cabeza de Lune apareció en el marco.

¿Me mandó a llamar, profesor?-preguntó inocentemente.

Si, Srta. Warrior, le quería comentar su castigo. (NA: Lune es hija de Voldemort, pero medio que no quedaría lindo que los profesores le vayan llamando Riddle, digamos que los chicos no la verían con lindos ojos...).

¿Castigo?¿He hecho yo algo malo?

Me enteré que en sus clases particulares de DCAO con el Sr. Malfoy, lo confundió voluntaria y descaradamente.

Maldito buchón- susurró con desprecio.

¿Dijo algo?

No, nada, profesor.

Y antes de que Snape pudiera proseguir, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

¡Adelante!- dijo furioso por las continuas interrupciones. (NA: este se enoja con dos veces que lo interrumpen, lo que haría en mi curso...)

lamento la interrupción, Severus- dijo Dumbledore en la entrada- pero quería presentar a un nuevo alumno para la casa Revenclaw, Lanse Angelove, adelante Lanse.

Y detrás del profesor apareció un apuesto joven, perdón, un Dios rubio de ojos grises y piel morena, la cual cubría un escultural cuerpo, que hizo que hasta Sabrina y Lune quedaran shokeadas. (N Sabri y Lune:...; NA:...; N Harry: ya tenía que venir uno que me quite protagonismo; N Sabri: convengamos que acá no tenés mucho protagonismo...)

Bonjur- las saludo sentándose junto a ellas- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan hermosas señoritas?

Lune Warrior, de Slytherin- dijo señalando a su amiga la morocha (NA: ustedes me preguntarán "¿No estaba al lado de Snape?"y yo les responderé "lo que hace la ficción")- y yo soy Sabrina Black, de Griffindor.

Encantado- dijo besando la mano de cada una- mi nombre es Lanse Angelove, su servidor.

Yo estoy segura de que nos puede servir para muuuuuuuuuuchas cosas- le susurró Lune a Sabri con tono pícaro.

Srta. Warrior, creo que estábamos hablando de su castigo- los interrumpió Snape.

¿Qué hizo de malo?- inquirió Lanse a la morocha.

Malo, lo que se dice malo, nada... solo un intento de homicidio contra su prometido- respondió ésta simplemente (NA: esta chica tendría que actualizar el concepto de "nada"; N Sabri: estamos hablando de mi primo; NA: tiene razón).

Las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, sin contar el lago interno en Hogwarts, que curiosamente estaba ubicado en las mazmorras de pociones... (NA: en serio, no pregunten de que está formado, no querrán saberlo)y los intentos homicidas de los chicos para con Lanse.

A la hora de la cena, todas las chicas estaban como idas al solo recordar a su nuevo compañero y a los chicos les crecía considerablemente la vena de la sien.

Después de 15 minutos, Lune llegó a la mesa de Griffindor para charlar con sus amigas (NA: ¿Para hablar sobre quién?... ¡SI! lo adivinaron; N Lanse:¡YO!; N Chicas: ¡SIIIII!).

Lune, Sabri- dijo una voz con notable acento francés- ¿Cómo están las chicas más lindas de Inglaterra?

Lanse- suspiraron ambas.

Te presento a mis amigos- dijo Sabrina saliendo de su transe- ellos son Ron Weasley, Neville Longbotton, Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, Hermione Granger y...

Harry Potter... su NOVIO- aclaró el morocho mirando con odio al chico.

Que afortunado eres, Potter, espero que sepas apreciarla como se merece- le dijo con una desafiante mirada.

No te preocupes, no la aprecio, la amo.

Me parece excelente- y echándole una mirada a las chicas, agregó- Srtas., ha sido un placer, pero debo retirarme.

Y cuando se fue se escuchó un sonoro suspiro por parte de las féminas y un gruñido por la de los varones.

Como Harry no paraba de refunfuñar, Sabrina lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó fuera del salón.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó exasperada la chica.

Que no quiero que te acerques a ese... Angelove- le respondió en forma despectiva.

¿Perdón?

Eso, que te prohíbo que lo veas.

¿Y quién te crees que sos para prohibirme algo a mí?

Tu novio, ¿TE PARECE POCO?- gritó fuera de sí.

Para hablarme en ese tono y decirme que hacer... SI- le contestó aún más furiosa ella.

Pero es que no me gusta como te mira... pareciera que te quiere comer.-

¿Eso quiere decir que no confías en mi?

¡NO, en el que no confío es en él.

¿Pero qué importa? No es a él a quien le estás diciendo éstas estupideces.

Si lo consideras una estupidez, será mejor que nos dejemos de joder y la cortemos, ¿No?

Si, va a ser lo mejor- respondió ella con los ojos llorosos- solo espero que cuando vuelvas no sea demasiado tarde.

Yo también- susurró cuando Sabrina se fue.

Se volteó y regresó al Gran Comedor donde se sentó con sus amigos, los cuales al verlo así, y sin Sabrina, se preocuparon.

Me peleé con Sabrina, cortamos- respondió con voz amarga a la muda pregunta de sus compañeros.

¿Por qué?¿Qué paso?- se alertó Hermione.

Por el infeliz de Angelove.

Todos se callaron y Neville, que estaba a su lado, le puso una mano en su hombro. Las chicas, preocupadas por su amiga, se fueron a buscarla.

La encontraron en el campo de Quidditch volando lo más rápido que podía, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Eso era la parte normal, lo raro era que frente a ella, en otra escoba, se encontraba Lanse repeliendo los ataques de la joven Black.

Como sabía que no la iba a escuchar, Lune tomo la escoba que estaba en medio del campo y se elevó. Cuando estaba por alcanzar a su amiga, un hechizo que el Revenclaw no había podido absorber iba dirigido a ella, pero con una habilidad sorprendente, logró esquivarlo.

Waw- fue lo que logro decir la morocha cuando su amiga la alcanzó- eso fue espectacular.

Gracias- dijo sonrojada- y tú ¿Cómo estas?

Mientras no escuche hablar de ese idiota, espectacular.

Bueno, cambiemos de tema- dijo Lanse, conciliador- me imagino lo orgulloso que debe de estar Snape por tener semejante jugadora en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

Y-yo... yo no... no estoy en el equipo- le confeso aún más sonrojada.

Por Dios, que desperdicio.

Bueno, no es para tanto.

¿Qué no? Eso fue increíble, si Oliver te hubiera visto ya hubiera convencido al entrenador del equipo nacional para que te metiera- le dijo orgullosa Sabrina.

Cosa que también planeo hacer contigo- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

¡OLIVER!- gritaron ambas chicas, y no se le tiraron encima porque el hecho de estar sobre las escobas(NA: y si lo hubieran hecho se verían en el piso a tres hermosos cadáveres; N Sabri: ¡Sádica!; NA: pero realista)

el que viste y calza, mis amadas Srtas.- les respondió (NA: yo no sé como teniendo a Oliver y a Lanse en las alturas las otras dos estúpidas no suben; N Ginny: perá que se nos acomoden las mandíbulas; N Hermione: segundo, perá que terminemos de nadar en nuestras babas, aparte convengamos que desde acá hay una panorámica excelente; N Lune: ¡GRACIAS ROWLLING POR OLIVER!; N Sabri: ¡GRACIAS AUTORA POR LANSE!; NA:¡GRACIAS DIOS POR BRAD PITT!; N Brad Pitt: ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo ahora?; NA: no sé... por lo menos hablamos de lo mismo, de papuchos increíbles)

Cuando por fin los charcos con patas, o sea, Ginny y Hermione, subieron para charlar con sus amigos (NA: ¡Mentira!¡ Es para aprovecharse de la vista que no tengo yo en la realidad!; N Ginny: si, eso también n.n; N Hermione: jaja, jodete... vos los hiciste así; NA: ¬¬ ¿Por qué siempre tienen razón?) empezaron a bromear tratando de distraer a la morena, cosa que no sirvió para nada porque en esos momentos aparecieron Ron, Neville y... Harry (NA: re novela... ultra predecible... jaja).

Apenas cruzaron miradas, ambos jóvenes bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos por lo que habían hecho momentos antes, pero los dos eran dignos descendientes de merodeadores, por lo que no iban a dar el brazo a torcer (N James y Sirius: ¡Esos son nuestros hijos!; N Lili y Mary: ¡Insensibles! ¿No ven que eso hizo que rompieran?... y cómo no TODO ES CULPA DE LOS MERODEADORES)

Chicas, yo me voy... a dar una vuelta- dijo Sabrina sin querer mirar a su, ahora, ex novio- nos vemos más tarde.

Para, Sabri, que te acompaño- le dijo Lanse, y una vez que la alcanzó le susurró- no es bueno que algo tan lindo como voz camine sola ahí.

Gracias, Lanse- le respondió ella.

En cuanto, inconscientemente, cruzó miradas con Harry (NA: si claro, cofcof, inconscientemente, cofcof), se le ocurrió una brillante idea... si Potter quería guerra, guerra tendría... y Lanse era una pieza clave; al final Lune tenía razón, el francés le iba a servir de muuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas.

**Hola gente! ¿Cómo andan? Yo acá acabando mi testamento para cuando me maten por el retraso... es que estuve con unos "problemillas", por eso no pude dedicarme completamente a mi hobby, aunque más que un hobby es un vicio, jeje...**

**Bueno, acá les dejo la contestación de los Reviews:**

**-Andromeda HP-: ¡Gracias por la firma, divina, la firma y vos... bueno, me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando mis desconexiones neuronales, jaja... porque es puro delirio... prepárate porque prontamente, espero que esta semana, subo la precuela de esta historia, y espero que te guste igual o más que esta... besos, nos leemos pronto.**


	6. De celos y compromisos

**Aclaración: el 90 de los personajes son de Rowlling y muchas de las frases son de Leluthier...**

**Hola gente!! Como va todo? Espero que bien... bue, acá les dejo otro capítulo, disfrútenlo...**

Cap VI: De celos y compromisos.

Una semana paso de la ruptura de Harry y Sabrina, pero trataron de que mucho no se notara para que no hubiera problemas con sus padres, aunque para el resto era más que obvio, ya que el cemento de contacto no se despega de un día para el oto (NA: o sea, entiéndase que los únicos lelos son Jamsi-phoo y Siri-boy; N James y Sirius: hey, más respeto a tus mayores; NA: 1º, aunque lo sean en edad, intelectualmente muy maduros no son, 2º, hay que ser lelo para no avivarse, y 3º, más respeto me tienen que tener a mi que soy la dueña de su destino, muajajajaja...; N James: se volvió loca; N Sirius: na, solo se perfeccionó en la tortura psicológica ).

Ese sábado había salida a Hogsmeade, por lo que, antes de irse, Sabrina buscó desesperadamente a alguien con la mirada, y cuando lo encontró le gritó:

¡Lanse! ¡Espera, Lanse!- cuando llegó a él, lo tomo por el brazo- ¿Vas a ir con alguien?

No, la verdad iba solo, ¿Por?- la miró penetrantemente y ella sintió algo extraño en su interior (NA: como si le quemaran las entrañas...; N Murdock: estaba poseiiiiiiiiiiida; NA: ¿Y vos qué haces acá?; N Murdock: si usas las frases de Leluthier, bancatelá), como si no pudiera apartar la mirada de él.

Es... es que yo... yo solo... quería preguntarte si... si quería... venir conmigo- susurró aún muy aturdida.

Será un placer acompañar a tan hermosa dama- le respondió besando su mano sin quitarle los ojos de en sima.

Gra-gracias- el sonrojo de la chica solo era comparable con el color de pelo de Ginny.

Luego se dio vuelta, pero enseguida deseó nunca haberlo hecho... Cho Chang, una Revenclaw (NA:¡pa!) estaba coqueteando con Harry, el cual, al ver a Sabrina, comenzó a responderle.

En Hogsmeade, los amigos de ambos chicos (NA: y sí, los amigos siempre somos el jamón del sándwich...; N Ron: mmm... comida... mmm...; N H Hermione: serás gordo; N Ron: pero feliz ¬¬ ) no sabían que hacer, así que optaron por lo más sano... dejar a Harry con Chocha y a Sabri con Lanse (NA: analizando fríamente la situación, los mejores para dar celos son los Revenclaw... mmm, interesante).

Veo que te olvidaste rápido de mi- le dijo, desafiante, Harry a Sabrina.

1º, vos no podes hablar, porque dudo mucho que Chocha no valla a aprovechar la situación- y con una miradas asesina calló a la oriental que se disponía a abrir la boca- y 2º, yo solo vine con un AMIGO.

Si, claro...

Sabri, creo que será mejor que nos vallamos, ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme la ciudad?- le pidió con un tono sensual, Lanse.

Si, encantada- lo tomó del brazo y se fueron.

Loo llevó a los mejores lugares: las tres escobas, Zonko, a la casa de los gritos (NA: para visitar al tío Remus; N Remus: ¬¬) y al límite de la ciudad. De lo que no se dieron cuenta, o mejor dicho, de lo que Sabrina no se dio cuenta, era que Harry, junto con una ESTÚPIDA Chocha, los estaban siguiendo.

Sabri- la llamó el francés viendo disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo al morocho- no quiero hacer que te sientas mal, pero si quieres hablar de lo que paso, te escucho.

Es que... me enfurece- dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían- se supone que la primera "regla" de una relación es la confianza(NA: mira quien habla de reglas... la hija de Sirius Black; N Sabrina: ¬¬), y él no confía en mi.

Entonces es un idiota... no quiero parecer desubicado ni nada, pero...- le susurro tomando una de sus manos- un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Pero, es que... yo todavía estoy enamorada de él- susurró muy colorada por el contacto.

Eso lo sabemos tu y yo... pero él no.

¿Qué quie...?- pero no pudo terminar de preguntar porque sintió que unos labios presionaban los suyos.

No era la misma sensación que tenía con Harry, con él sentía que se despegaba del suelo y que no existía nada más. Pero con Lanse... sentía como una fuerza que la envolvía y no le permitía separarse... y eso le daba miedo.

Con que un amigo, ¿Eh?- susurró Harry, el cual había visto todo pero sin oír- si quiere guerra, guerra va a tener.

Volviendo con la "parejita", Lanse soltó lentamente a Sabrina, la cual jadeaba por la falta de aire. No sabía si le había gustado o no, pero se sentía extraña.

Yo puedo ayudarte- le susurró en el oído.

Si- contestó inconscientemente ella, sin siquiera haber querido decirlo.

Volvamos al castillo, ya es tarde.

Y tomándola del brazo se la llevó, mientras que una especie de ráfaga de aire los rodeaba a ellos y al joven Potter.

Harry, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le preguntó una muy ofendida Cho.

Nada, que creo que yo estuve muy equivocado respecto a Black- si Sabrina pensaba que iba a lastimarlo, estaba muy equivocada...- me deje llevar por sus engaño, pero debo pedirte disculpas... y que me aceptes, porque me di cuenta que la que verdaderamente me gusta, eres tú.

Esto no será para darle celos a la idiota de Black, ¿No?- dijo dudosa Chocha.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Cho?- preguntó el chico fingiendo, sentirse dolido.

No te preocupes, amor, por supuesto que te acepto- la oriental, creyéndose el cuento, lo besó (NA: la verdad a esta estúpida le falla más de lo que yo creía; N James: bien, Harry, veo que aprendiste de tu padre a actuar frente a las damas; N Lili: ¬¬).

Harry se sentía asqueado por lo que estaba haciendo, besar a Cho era más mecánico que un auto, pero si quería a Sabrina, la recuperaría por el mismo lado que ella puso en juego... lo celos.

Mientras, en el castillo, la joven todavía seguía siendo arrastrada por Lanse, el cual se detuvo frente a la sala de los menesteres, paso frente a la puerta tres veces, y la abrió... frente a Sabrina se alzaba un hermoso prado, con árboles y un arrollo (NA:... no parecía un hotel).

Lanse- logró susurrar ella.

Shh- la calló el francés antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios- ahora solo relájate y disfruta...

La tomó de la mano y entró, en el prado había una hamaca, donde ella se sentó y él se arrodillo frente a ella.

es una lástima que tu corazón siga latiendo por alguien que no te merece, me encantaría ayudarte.

Lanse, quiero que me ayudes- le respondió ella, pero su voz sonaba distante, como si no fuera ella.

Ante esta petición, los ojos de Lanse brillaron de manera extraña, se acercó al rostro de Sabrina y empezó a besarla, la chica no quería, pero sentía como si alguien moviera su cuerpo o hablaba por ella, por lo que rodeó el cuello del francés, y este bajo sus besos hasta el de ella, mientras sus caricias subían...

Lanse, espera- le frenó ella- no... no estoy segura.

¿De qué?

De nada...- y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

No te preocupes, mi niña, yo te ayudaré...

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a besarla, ella se fue dejándolo sonriendo de lado.

A la mañana siguiente, en la clase que compartían los Griffindor y Revenclaw, Harry se había sentado tras Sabrina y junto a Cho mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, Black iba a pedirle a Hermione que se sentara con ella, pero Lanse se adelantó, haciendo que los otros cuatro leones se sentaran en paralelo en la fila de bancos junto a la de sus amigos.

Disculpen- dijo Sirius asomando su cabeza por la puerta del aula un rato después de empezada la clase- ¿Podría Llevarme a Black y a Potter unos minutos?

Ambos implicados miraron al profesor, y al ver que asentía, se fueron con el merodeador.

¿Qué pasa, papi?

James y yo tenemos una noticia que darles- contesto con una gigantesca sonrisa.

Una vez que llegaron al despacho de los merodeadores, James los esperaba igual de feliz que su amigo.

Bien, chicos, queríamos darles una buena nueva- exclamó como un nene el padre de Harry chocando las manos.

¿Se puede saber de que se trata - pregunto desesperado Harry.

Esta bien, no te irrites- lo calmó su padrino- lo único que les adelantamos es que agradecemos es que se quieren como lo hacen.

Ante eso los chicos se miraron, pero al notar la mirada fría del otro, la apartaron dolidos.

¿Por qué?- preguntó la única chica que en ese momento estaba en el salón.

Porque desde que nacieron estaban semi- comprometidos- exclamó más que feliz el ciervo

Y ahora como están saliendo junto... lo confirmamos- explico igual de contento el perro.

Luego de esto, los mayores seguían felices, pero Harry tenía la mirada en un punto fijo en la pared, y Sabrina miraba el piso.

Bueno, los dejamos para que hablen- canturrearon los dos.

Cuando los merodeadores se hubieron ido, los dos chicos tenían la cara volteada al lado contrario del otro.

Esto es una locura- exclamó ella.

Por supuesto que es una locura, ahora no vas a poder salir libremente con Lanse- dijo el joven con un tono entre irónico y despectivo.

Tú no eres precisamente el indicado para hablar... recuerda a Chang- medio gritó enojada e indignada levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta- además no estoy con Lanse.

No me mientas, los vi besándose.

Él me beso a mí... yo no soy una puta que va besándose con cualquiera estando enamorada.

Y se fue dejando a Harry reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Después de cinco minutos pareció darse cuenta de que tenía clases y se dirigió hacia el salón.

_Una vez que el despacho quedó vacío, James y Sirius salieron de sus escondites y se miraron preocupados... ahí había algo que no andaba del todo bien._

_**Reviews: **_

_**-Andormeda HP-: Hola Andromeda! ¿Cómo estás? Yo acá delirando un poco... bue, me alegra mucho el que te este gustando la historia! Con respecto a Lanse... y si, es una mal copia de los meros, pero siempre hay uno así en todos lados... el castigo de Lune, no es muy relevante, ya va a haber alguno que van a ser más detallados, pero este no venía al caso, te lo dejo a tu imaginación... espero leerte pronto!!**_

_**Por favor dejen Reviews!!!!**_

_**Y también lean "Una historia de los merodeadores", la precuela de esta!!! Donde se explicarán muchas cosas de esta historia!**_


	7. si un beso es un mordizco

**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que más relajados que yo... bueno, apara no aburrirlos con MI historia personal, les dejo otro capítulo de la vida personal de otros... jejeje**

Cap VII: si un beso es un mordisco que aprendió educación... ¿Un 

mordisco es un beso maleducado?

Cuando ya estaban en clase, tanto Harry como Sabrina ignoraron las preguntas de sus amigos, aunque la chica no pudo dejar de notar la mirada que tenía clavada en la nuca.

Trataba de ignorarlo, hasta que una pelotita de pergamino le llegó al banco. Al doblarla, pudo reconocer la caligrafía del joven Potter:

H.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de "no podría besar a otro estando enamorada"?

S.- ¿Y a ti qué te parece?

H.- Pero no te entiendo, ¿Si todavía estas enamorada de mi, por qué estas con Angelove?

S.- Te dije que no estoy con él, tu solo ves lo que quieres.

H.- Eso no es cierto.

S.- Si, si que lo es, pero no tengo ganas de discutir, estoy cansada de eso.

H.- Entonces no lo hagamos, todavía podemos seguir juntos.

S.- Quiero un tiempo... si tu no puedes confiar en mí, prefiero dejarlo... por ahora.

H.- ¿Eres feliz con él?

S.- No.

H.- ¿Me extrañas?

S.- Harry, por favor...

H.- ¿Me extrañas?

S.- ... si.

H.- Gracias.

Luego de eso no se escribieron más, y se dedicaron a observarse, él descaradamente sin sacarle los ojos de en sima, y ella por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Te molesta?- preguntó Lanse al oído de Sabrina.

Ella tan solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Luego giró la cabeza y sus ojos se conectaron con los verdes de él, pero volvió a mirar al frente.

La clase pasó sin ningún contratiempo, pero al finalizar Hermione y Ginny abordaron a Sabrina, y Ron y Neville hicieron lo propio con Harry.

¿Puedes decirnos lo que paso?- casi gritó Hermione.

Ron, no molestes- le dijo Harry a su amigo frente al aula (NA: esta es una de esas típicas escenas en que ambas partes están hablando de lo mismo... a eso llamo yo compenetración)- solo les digo que odio a Sirius y a mi padre.

¿Tan malo es?- se preocupó Neville.

Peor- susurro abatida Sabrina- nos comprometieron.

Ante tal afirmación, tanto las chicas como los chicos, se callaron y trataron de hablar de otro tema, aunque todos tenían la misma idea: rejuntarlos.

A la noche estaban todos en el Gran Comedor, todos menos Sabrina...

Esta trabajando- respondió Hermione a Sirius cuando, preocupado por su hija, fue a preguntar donde estaba.

Pero hoy no tiene guardia, le tocan los viernes...- se extraño el merodeador.

Si, pero según ella, necesitaba descargarse lo antes posible- dijo Ginny mirando con reproche a cierto morocho que no se daba por aludido.

Entonces, me retiro- exclamó Canuto, notando la tensión en el habiente.

A penas se fue, Harry tomó su mochila y se fue, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Cho se acercó a él y le plantó un beso, pero él se apartó y la dejó con una mirada ofendida y con lágrimas, falsas lógicamente, en los ojos...

Cuando reaccionó fue tras él, lo tomó por el brazo y empezó a gritarle:

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TE PASA?

El aludido solo la miró, como evaluándola (NA: Srta. Chang... tiene un 10 en desesperación), se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba empezando a caminar se chocó con... Lanse.

Potter, quiero hablar contigo.

Que lástima, yo no, Angelove.

No me importa- le cortó él, tomándolo por el brazo- lo harás, quieras o no.

El Revenclaw miró a su compañera de casa, e y ella, un tanto atontada (NA: ¿Y quién no?; N Harry: yo; NA: agua fiesta ¬¬) se retiró, hecho que a Harry no se le pasó. Y cuando estuvieron solos, el francés lo enfrentó y empezó a hablarle suavemente, cosa que puso nervioso al Griffindor.

Mi objetivo es Sabrina, y no voy a permitir que nadie, incluyéndote, me la quite- y al decir estas palabras, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero Harry le contestó:

No te será tan fácil, no creo que puedas cambiar sus sentimientos tan rápido.

Créeme, el corazón humano es muy vulnerable.

Y con estas palabras se fue dejando a un confundido Harry, no por las palabras de su "rival", sino por el tono que este usó.

Era de noche, y Sabrina ya había regresado del ministerio, se encontraba junto al lago con Lune, ella le estaba contando a su amiga los hechos de ese día.

¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?- preguntó indignada la morocha, y al ver que la serpiente negaba, continuó- que todavía me gusta.

Bueno, por lo menos lo de ustedes se puede arreglar, yo a Malfoy lo odio- la compadeció Lune.

Es verdad...

Y... ¿Qué onda con Lanse?- le insinuó con una sonrisa pícara- esta pa´ darle (NA: ¡SIIIIIIII! para que tenga, para que guarde y para que reparta).

Si, pero hay algo en él que me da como... no sé... miedo.

Oh, por Merlín, Potter si que te afectó... demasiado.

Y con un golpe, la leona se paró dispuesta a irse, pero su malévola amiga tenía otros planes... un tanto perjudiciales para la chica (N Lune: hay, me haces quedar como una bruja...; N Sabrina: a re que lo sos...; N Lune: a re que sí, n.n), sin que la morocha se diera cuenta, la tiró al lago... (NA: creo que el calamar esta pensando en poner un hotel submarino y cobrar cada vez que alguien se cae...) y lejos de quedarse tranquila, Sabrina tomo el brazo a la traidora y la tiró con ella.

Estuvieron parte de la noche jugando en el agua, por supuesto habían echo un hechizo para que estuviera tibia, hasta que se avivaron que eran cerca de las doce y que al día siguiente tenían que levantarse a las seis y media, por lo que salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivas habitaciones (N Sabrina: forra, la tuya está más cerca; N Lune:p, jodete; N Sabrina: ¡AUTORA!, me saco la lengua...; NA: ¿Por qué estoy siempre en el medio?;-;)

Cuando Sabrina llegó a su Sala Común, se tiró cual larga era sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea, pero no se dio cuenta de que en el sillón contiguo, alguien estaba leyendo una revista de Quidditch(NA: a ver... revista... Quidditch... obviedad tipo novela de baja calidad... así es... ¡HARRY!).

Ella todavía se reía como una nena y él no le quitaba los ojos de en sima(NA: ta bien que al estar mojada, la camisa se transparentaba un poco bastante, pero como este es un fic ATP, no es esa PRECISAMENTE la razón), lentamente, se fue acercando a la chica hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros.

Sabrina, al sentir una respiración sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos y se topó con los verdes de Harry, el cual la miraba fijamente (NA: a los ojos, la miraba fijamente a los ojos... aclaro por las dudas), luego él tomo la mejilla de la chica y acariciándoselas, cerró el espacio que los separaba.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que se quedaron sin aire, y al separarse ninguno quería abrir los ojos, por que eso sería volver a la realidad.

Por Merlín... como extrañaba tus labios- sus Pireo Harry volviéndola a besar, suavemente.

Harry, espera- lo frenó Sabrina, separándose de él.

El chico siguió, ignorándola, besando no solo su boca, sino toda su cara, hasta que sintió unas gotas saladas corriendo por sus mejillas... esta llorando.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó este limpiándole las lágrimas a la chica.

Que te odio... te odio porque no puedo olvidarte...

Y tras decir estas palabras, ella se fue, dejándolo confundido, pero con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Al día siguiente, Sabrina huía del chico y este la trataba de interceptar en todos lados (NA: terco y duro como una pared...; N Harry: ¿Y eso con qué rima?; NA: con usted, hombre, con usted). Ella, cansada, una de las veces que el chico la abordó en una esquina, le gritó en todos los idiomas y tonos distintos, aparte, para que le quedara claro, le mandó a hacer una visita al pobre calamar- hotelero.

Sabrina, desesperada, decidió hacer algo para relajarse: molestar a las serpientes; por lo que fue en pos de su primo, el cual estaba a orillas del lago.

¿Qué, primo?¿Sin tus guardaespaldas?- preguntó ella burlona cuando llegó a él.

¿Y tú? Hace mucho que no te veo con él.

Ni lo nombres.

Oh, pobrecita, estas solita- se rió Draco.

Ella, sin siquiera mirarlo, se sentó junto a él y fijó su vista en el horizonte, Malfoy extrañado, prefirió no decir nada (NA: es que es un poquito menos suicida que el resto) e intento pararse, si, eso mismo, intentó parase, porque por decirlo de alguna manera "fina", su culo se había encariñado con el piso.

No forcejees, es al pedo- le frenó ella recostándose en la hierba y cerrando los ojos- solo hay una forma.

Y esa es...- dijo desesperado el rubio.

¿Qué estas dispuesto a pagar?

Oh, vamos, ¿Qué carajo quieres?

Ella se incorporó y le susurró unas palabras al oído palabras que empalidecieron al Slytherin.

¡NO!- gritó él.

¿No?, bueno, como prefieras- dijo ella poniéndose de pie- ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna manta? A la noche hace bastante frío afuera.

¡AH! De acuerdo, lo haré- suspiró resignado- pero dime como me deshago de esto.

Quítate los pantalones.

Y se fue feliz y campante, dejando a su primo en estado de shock (NA: una pregunta, Sabri; N Sabrina: mande; NA: ¿Tu misión en la vida es traumar a todos los hombres de esta historia?; N Sabrina: na, no solo a los hombres n.n ).

Luego, les tocaba clase de DCAO, por lo que todos se reunieron en el salón de LOS profes (N Sabrina: si, esas cosas a las que tengo que llamar "familia"; N Sirius: bebé, ¿Estas enojada?; N James: nunca fue dotado con muchas luces este hombre; N Remus;: ¿No fue dotado con muchas luces?, por Merlín , si cuando nació hubo un apagón; N Sabrina: n.n; N Sirius: ¬¬) por lo que, tanto Sabrina como Harry, estaban que irradiaban odio por todos los poros de su piel.

B-bien... antes de empezar... empezar la clase- comenzó Sirius, que le tocaba dar solo la clase- les quería... les quería decir que... que la semana próxima... habrá un examen del último tema que vimos.

¿Cuál, profesor? ¿La tortura psicológica? o... ¿El suicidio?- preguntó Sabrina con acara de psicópata(NA: insertar escalofrío en la espalda de Sirius... y la del resto de la clase).

Una pregunta, profesor- empezó Harry- se ve un poco nervioso... ¿Se siente bien?

Si... perfectamente... ¿Por qué?- esto sería una pregunta normal, pero vale aclarar que no paraba de temblar y estaba más blanco que la nieve.

Y así siguió la clase, Sirius tratando de darla , y los chicos interrumpiéndolo con comentarios más mordaces de lo normal...

Al salir de la clase, el merodeador estaba abrazado a su mujer, llorando, y su hija por poco choca con alguien por reírse tanto. Al levantar la vista se cruzó con los ojos grises de Lanse.

Sabrina... ¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó tomándola de la mano.

Claro- respondió ella sintiendo de nuevo esa fuerza que él ejercía sobre ella.

Y se fueron juntos hacia el patio, pero antes de marcharse, Lanse se dio la vuelta y Harry tuvo la escalofriante sensación de que, al mirarlo, los ojos del Revenclaw parecían rojos.

Luego de separase de Sabrina, los chicos se fueron al Gran Comedor para comer, lo que no sabían era que, gracias a su amiga, la comida era cena-show.

Al llegar, se sentaron en sus lugares respectivos, solo que Lune se sentó con ellos (NA: o sea, en sus lugares respectivos ). Todo iba bien hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro a Lune, y esta, al darse vuelta, vio algo que hizo que se lamentara no tener una cámara cerca.

Frente a ella se alzaba la figura de Draco Malfoy vestido como príncipe y con un ramo de rosas se le lo entregó a la chica, la cual tenía un ataque descontrolado de risa (NA: si, vestido de príncipe... pero del Siglo XV).

Tras depositar el ramo en las manos de la joven, el chico se echó a correr escoltado por las risas de sus compañeros. Nunca lo habían visto tan rojo.

Jajaja- se reía Ron- nunca vi algo tan patético.

Ni taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tierno- corearon Ginny y Hermione burlándose de Lune.

Oh, cállense- las cortó al susodicha, sonrosada.

Entonces, ¿Qué es ese bonito tono rosado en tus mejillas?- le preguntó burlón Ron, logrando que el tomate, digo, Lune lo golpeara en el brazo.

Esto tiene firma Black- dijo Harry con la cara seria, pero sus ojos demostraban diversión.

Mientras, en el patio, el Revenclaw había llevado a la Griffindor hacia el bosque, sin adentrarse demasiado, pero si lo suficientemente como para quedar lejos de las miradas curiosas.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó ella, sin temor, pero con curiosidad.

Necesitamos... "hablar"- susurró arrinconándola contra un árbol- sobre nosotros.

A... a que... ¿A qué te refieres?

A esto.

Luego de esa breve conversación, él empezó a besarla... era un beso que le absorbía la razón, no podía moverse, aunque quería separarse de él, pero no le respondían los músculos.

Él, plenamente conciente de poder que ejercía sobre ella, empezó a desplazarse de sus labios al resto del rostro, acariciando su cintura con una mano y con la otra sostenía su cabeza, aprisionándola todavía más.

tienes dos opciones... o eres mía, o no serás de nadie- empezó a besar su cuello- tu eliges lo que quieres beber... si mi sangre... o la muerte.

Espera... tu eres...- empezó a tartamudear la chica.

Un vampiro, sí... así que, si no te molesta...

Cuando Sabrina lo vio a la cara, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un tono rojizo y sus colmillos habían crecido considerablemente, y antes de que él pudiera clavárselos en el cuello, ésta, furiosa, tomó la varita y lo expulsó lejos (NA: y si, la furia hace estragos en una...; N Sabrina: si, Sra.).

Iba a lanzarse sobre él para atacarlo, pero al caer se encontró con el suelo, el frío y duro suelo... había desaparecido.

**Por favor!!!!!!!!! Dejen Reviews!!!!**

**Y de paso lean mi otra historia: "Una historia de los merodeadores". ( ) **

**Besos!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	8. algunas verdades y un enfrentamiento

**Hola! Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por mi retraso y avisarles que hasta las vacaciones de verano va a ser así... ya saben las temibles evaluaciones de fin de año, las cuales no te dejan nada de tiempo para uno... pero bueno, que se la va a hacer...**

**Ahora sí... les dejo con el capítulo... nos leemos abajo!**

Cap VIII: Algunas verdades y... un enfrentamiento

Enfurecida, se levantó, lo buscó desesperadamente con la mirada, y al no encontrarlo, se volteó y golpeó un árbol. Iba a regresar cuando vio un pedazo de pergamino frente a ella, desconfiada, lo tomó y lo leyó:

Tu amiguita parece tener un cuello... suculento,

Habla, y te lo confirmo, mi pequeña princesa.

Tu vampiro favorito.

Sabrina tomó la nota entre sus manos y la estrujó con furia contenida, sabía que esto iba personal y no iba a dejar que nadie saliera perjudicado.

Lo más elegante y altiva que pudo, se encaminó al castillo, más precisamente al Gran Comedor, donde sus amigos la estaban esperando.

Hábil, muy hábil y sutil- aplaudió Lune al llegar.

Una digna Black- dijo su padre abrazándola por los hombros- y como tal te tengo un regalo para una Black.

Tengo que recordarte que aún sigo enfadad contigo?- le espetó la muchacha fingiendo enojo.

Es que es a modo de disculpa- y si... otra vez la carita de cachorro moribundo made in Black al ataque (NA: es marca patentada... la de Jamesy es de ciervito degollado y la de Remsy es de lobito abandonado...; N Sociedad Protectora de Animales: venimos a hacer una denuncia contra los merodeadores por abuso de animales; N Meros: pero es la autora;.; ; NA: insertar silbidito de hacerse la boluda)

Ta bieeeeeeeen... vamos- concedió ella divertida por la actitud del "adulto responsable de su salud y seguridad"- ¿Pueden venir las chicas?

También las expresiones son hereditarias... por lo que Sirius murmuró un "esta bien", conmovido por la habilidad de manipulación de su "pequeña"(NA: Sirito bonito, no te das cuentas que también lo usa para con vos, ¿No?; N Sirito bonita: ¡Es cierto!, Sabrina, como tu padre te ordeno que dejes de usar MI carita en MI contra; N Sabrina: ¿En serio tengo que dejar de usarla? insertar la carita ya mencionada; N Sirius: no, seguí no más con cara de padre baboso; N Sabri: ¡Gracias! n.n; N Sirius: cuando cae manipuladora).

Todos, incluyendo Harry y Ron que se habían auto invitado, se dirigieron hacia el patio, guiados por el feliz merodeador.

Muy bien, mi pequeña bebé- empezó solemnemente el "adulto",haciendo que la aludida girara los ojos- lo que voy a regalarte es una parte de mí... de mi alma...

Papá... acorta la cosa.

Ta bien, no me dejan ser u.u- y al ver la cara de impaciencia de su hija, prefirió terminar- voy a regalarte... esto.

Al decir "esto" levantó una especie de sábana que cubría... una esplendorosa moto. Brillaba como si fuera nueva (NA: y uno se creería que alguna vez fue de Sirius y la cuidaba como al oro... si no fuera por el cartelito con el precio; N Sirius: y bueno, entiéndanme, es mi bebé...; N Sabrina: gracias por lo que me toca ¬¬)

Es preciosa papi, ¡Gracias!- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla - ¡TE QUIERO!

¿Estoy perdonado?

¿Y a ti qué te parece?... ¡ALÉJATE DE MI MOTO!- gritó de pronto señalando a Ron que se había atrevido a acercarse a menos de tres metros.

Y la cosa siguió siguiendo, Sabri alabando a la moto y el resto admirándola de lejos... muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy de lejos.

Cuando, bien entrada la tarde, se encaminaron a la Sala Común de Griffindor, un hombre morocho y alto se acercó a Sabrina y a Sirius, desesperado.

¡Mike!- saludó alegre la morocha.

Jefa, Sirius... problemas en Hogsmeade... la orden ya está ahí- dijo entre suspiros por la falta de aire.

Estos se miraron y se echaron a correr, y antes que desapareciera tras la puerta, Sabrina se volteó y gritó:

¡SI VAN Y VUELVEN VIVOS LOS MATO YO!

Al llegar al pueblo mágico, el panorama les ofrecía caos... los de la orden se batían a duelo con los mortífagos, y como el ataque de los primeros había sido sorpresa, estaban aventajados.

Ambos Black se acercaron a la acción y entraron en combate. Después de una hora de lucha, los mortífagos habían desaparecido y los de la orden regresaron al castillo para que Madame Ponfrey les curara las heridas.

Yo me quedo a revisar- le susurró Sabrina a su madre, la cual le estaba curando una herida a Sirius.

Ten cuidado, cualquier cosa avísanos- le pidió preocupada Mary.

Si, tranquila.

Cuando se encaminó hacia el bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo, y a medida que se iba acercando, a cada herido que encontraba, con una hechizo lo enviaba a Hogwarts, mientras agradecía a Merlín el que no había muerto nadie.

Cuando había llegado al linde del bosque vio lo que parecía una figura humana moverse. Tomó la varita entre sus dedos y se adentró más, y apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió una respiración en su nuca.

Bonjour, princesa...

los chicos estaban en la Sala Común de los leones, sin hablar y sentados en los sillones frente a la chimenea esperando noticias (NA: aclaramos, están frente a la chimenea por los polvos flu), exceptuando a Harry, que estaba apoyado en la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Hola, Harry- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Te estaba esperando- le contestó el aludido sin abrir la boca- más te vale que Sabrina esté bien.

Lamento decir que no he tenido el placer de verla, pero en estos momento tu pequeña fierecilla debe estar hablando con uno de mis sirvientes, pero no te preocupes, no la matará... por ahora.

Veo que aprecias lo que llamas "vida".

Todavía la quieres, que tierno- se burló Voldemort con voz melosa- entonces no va a haber problema, digo, cuando los mate... ya que van a morir juntos...

Eso es lo que tu quieres...

Lamento decir que tengo que irme, pero antes, déjame pedirte un favor...

¿Tú?¿A mi? Estoy hay que verlo.

Cuida a mi hija...

Tranquilo... no voy a dejar que se te acerque.

Y tras decir esto, Harry bloqueó su mente.

¿Te pasa algo, Harry?- preguntó Lune.

No, solo estoy un poco preocupado por Sabrina- confesó el chico sin inmutarse.

Ya veo...

Tras esta "conversación", el retrato de la Sala Común se abrió para darle paso a Dumbledore, y los chicos se pusieron de pie.

Solo vine a informarles que ganamos, aunque por supuesto, de seguro Sabrina ya se los habrá informado- dijo Dumbledore- ¿Dónde está ella? Necesito su informe.

¿No estaba con ustedes?- se preocupó Ginny.

Antes de que el director pudiera responder, Harry ya se había encaminado hacia Hogsmeade.

¡Harry! ¡Espera!- gritó Ron corriendo tras él.

Obviamente, todos los siguieron y corrieron todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, y en el camino se encontraron con los merodeadores y sus respectivas esposas, les contaron el problema y los seis, junto con los jóvenes, se encaminaron al pueblo.

Mientras, en el bosque...

Sabrina se dio vuelta y le dedicó a su interlocutor la mirada más fría de su repertorio mientras sostenía con fuerza su varita.

Angelove, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirviéndole a mi amo, sheri- contestó acercándose a ella, y al ver la cara de sorpresa que le dedicaba la chica, aclaró- así es, mi pequeño ángel, trabajo para el Señor Tenebroso.

No esperaba menos de ti, lo que me aclara las cosas- exclamó ella con una sonrisa desafiante- solo un servidor de esa escoria podría caer tan bajo.

No decías lo mismo hace unos días, leona- se acercó otro paso.

Creo que no he hablado mucho los últimos días, ¿Cierto?- contestó sin retroceder- debo admitir que cometí uno de los peores errores que puede cometer un auror... baje mis defensas por una cara bonitas y un par de frases bien dichas.

Él acorraló a la chica contra el tronco del árbol en el que, segundos antes, ella se había apoyado.

¿Así que me consideras una cara bonita?- le preguntó peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Si, y como tal, eres igual de idiota que el resto- se burló ella sin moverse.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por esto...

Y sin decir más apoyó una mano en el pecho de él y lo expulsó con un hechizo no verbal.

Al verse derribado, el vampiro se levantó de un salto y se arrojó sobre la chica, que al ver sus intenciones, desapareció y reapareció tras Lanse.

Iba a atacar, pero sintió una mano tomarla por las muñecas, inmovilizándola. Miró a su alrededor y se vio sitiada por, lo que aparentaban a simple vista, vampiros.

Ángel mío, te presento a unos amigos- le dijo Lanse al oído mientras apresaba su cintura entre sus manos, haciendo que ella se tensara– relájate, no te harán daño... a menos que se los ordene, y eso no va a pasar si cooperas.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella clavándole su mirada más furiosa.

Que este... "secretito" que compartimos no salga de entre nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?

¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

La vida de tus amigos, en especial la de Potter, mi pequeña e insolente princesa.

Quédate tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie... quiero acabarte con mis propias manos- le aseguró Sabrina, destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Veo que salió inconsciente como la madre y descarada como mi querido hermano- dijo una voz entre los árboles, el dueño de la voz se adelantó hasta quedar frente a la muchacha, era Regulus Black, su tío- nos volvemos a encontrar, mi querida sobrina.

Tío Regulus- exclamó ésta con un falso tono de felicidad- que alegría verte.

Oh, Merlín, vero que heredaste el sarcasmo de, ¿Por qué no decirlo?, la bellaza de tu madre, mándale saludos de mi parte.

¿Por qué mejor no se los das tu mismo? Pero desde Azkaban.

Luego de estas palabras, con un conjuro no verbal, mandó a volar al vampiro que la tenía sujeta y, varita en mano, se enfrentó a su "tío", y al ver que los otros iban a interceder, los paró alegando que ese era un "problema familiar".

Regulus también saco su varita y le lanzo un cruciatus a su sobrina, la cual logró esquivarlo por muy poco, pero si le dio a uno de los vampiro seguidores del Innombrable, pero ninguno de sus compañeros demostró que le importara.

La lucha era digna de unos Black (NA: hay que recordar que los Black eran una de las familias con más seguidores de Voldemort y la magia negra) ambos lanzaban hechizos muy potentes y los esquivaban con facilidad, y los que caían sobre ellos, los aguantaban estoicamente, como si solo fueran cosquillas.

Luego de unos quince, veinte minutos de encarnizada lucha, se escucharon pasos, por lo que los mortífagos desaparecieron (NA: nunca se dijo en ningún lado que los mortífagos eran meramente magos... solo dice seguidores de Voldemort).

Espero poder terminar este encuentro tan interesante, sobrina- se despidió Regulus antes de desaparecer como el resto de sus compañeros.

Nos veremos pronto, sheri- dijo Lanse besándole la mano, y luego se esfumó como los demás.

Apenas los secuaces de Lord Voldemort desaparecieran, los chicos y los merodeadores aparecieron frente a la frustrada chica.

Sabri, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó su madre cuando llegó con ella.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado.

Nada, que estaba jugando con unos amigos, y los muy cobardes huyeron.

Pero tu estas bien, ¿Cierto?- dijo Ron poco convencido.

Si, estoy en perfecto estado- pero al levantarse tuvo que volver a dejarse caer, porque una de las heridas de su costado se abrió- au.

Que bien lo disimulas- trató de aliviar la tensión Ginny.

Nunca me gusto que entraras como auror tan joven, y lo sabes- se quejó su padre, haciendo que ella lo mirara indignada- es muy peligroso.

Entérate... es igual de peligroso para ti como para mí- contestó furiosa la chica.

Peleando no van a resolver nada- los calmó James.

Si quieres puedo curarte ahora, cuando volvamos al castillo- se ofreció Chris.

Gracias, Chris- dijeron al unísono Mary y Sabrina.

Bien, vamos- exclamó, nerviosa, Hermione.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mione-dijo Sabrina tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo- si alguno me ayuda se lo agradecería.

Y para sorpresa de todos, la que la tomó en brazos fue Harry, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen.

Pero antes de que la hubiera alzado, una nota cayó frente a la chica, era de Angelove y esta decía:

Recuerda nuestro trato, princesa.

¿De quién es?- preguntó curioso Remus.

No importa- contestó la chica arrugando el papel.

Pero...- empezó Lune.

En serio, no es nada- y para cortar el tema, rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, y mirándolo a esos ojos que no se habían apartado de ella, preguntó-¿Vamos?

Por supuesto.

Durante todo el trayecto, nadie hablaba, claro, sin tener en cuenta los murmullos de Sirius, el cual seguía enojado.

Harry llevó a Sabrina hasta la habitación de los Lupin, donde Chris le había pedido que la llevara. Una vez dentro, la dejó sobre la cama y él se sentó junto a ella.

Se respiraba un aire incómodo en el ambiente, él la miraba a los ojos sin demostrar emoción y ella trataba de apartar la mirada de esa verde que la tenía atrapada.

No sé que me hiciste, pero no te he podido olvidar- dijo él acariciándole el pelo.

Harry, por favor...- pero él la calló con un beso.

Ahora viene Chris, cuídate, por favor.

Y tras esas palabras salió del lugar dejando a una confundida Sabrina. Afuera se apoyó en la puerta y susurró:

como el infeliz que te hizo esto, porque en cuanto lo agarre... deseara nunca haber nacido, te lo juro- después de esa promesa hecha al viento se encaminó a su habitación ya que quería descansar un rato.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, malísimo, horrible... cualquier crítica es buena así que, por favor Dejen Reviews!!!**

_**También aprovecho para promocionar mi otra historia: una historia de los merodeadores, y preguntarles si conocen alguna página para editar cuentos que no sean sacados de otros, o sea, de propia creación... o si alguno está interesado personalmente en leer alguna de mis otras historia, pídanmelo y se las envió por mail...**_

_**Bueno, les dejo un saludo y toda la merda del mundo...**_

_**Un abrazo de su servidora**_

_**SB.**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_**¡**_

_**¡**_

_**¡**_


End file.
